What the future holds GOING TO BE REWRITTEN ETC
by Candygal
Summary: INThree years after graduation and the gang have decided it's time to stop travelling and find somewhere to live. LizxMax, IsabelxJesse, but loads of MichaelxMaria as I think there should have been more of them at the end. Also Liz and Max have a 1yr son
1. A home at last

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS**

**Summary: Three years after graduation and the gang have done a lot of travelling and seen many places. But three weeks ago, Michael stole a very large amount of cash and long discussions led to the agreeing that it was safe enough to find a place to live... Pairings: MichaelxMaria, LizxMax, Isabel is still married to Jesse.. This fanfic is actually very much about Michael and Maria as the show never really showed their future (evil stare). It's rated mature, for "just in case" and has adult themes i guess...i suck at this kinda stuff...oh and i don't own anything but my imagination so if you want to sue me...I ain't got nothing!!**

**p.s How do you get rid of the double spacing!? Grah! Oh and all feedback is hugged and replied to! I will put the next chappy up soon ;)**

**Chapter One: A home at last**

'This is our house?' Kyle asked, pointing to a huge house questionably. It was massive and had room for four cars as well. It was fenced and not too close to the road. It was also a quiet neighbourhood with decent spacing between the other houses.

'Yep' Michael replied as he carried a bag inside with Max doing the same.

'Wow, how much money did you take Michael?' Maria asked him as she got out of the van.

'Can you shut up about that already?' he rolled his eyes and grabbed some more luggage from the back.

'Come on sleepyhead' Liz smiled and carried her toddler son Alan inside.

'There are six rooms altogether' Max informed them once all their stuff had been brought inside. 'Four of the rooms have furniture already while the other two are empty. There is plenty of room for all of us. There is also a basement, attic and a fancy pool out the back'

'So we go from public showers and hotels to luxury?' Isabel smiled. 'I like it'

While unpacking and rearranging was underway, Michael and Maria used a _homes_ magazine to work on wallpaper.

'Brown?' Maria pulled a face.

'You don't like yellow, blue, red, black or brown!' He snapped.

'Well I would do it if I could do the "magic-hand" thing' She said and threw the magazine at him.

'What is wrong with you?' he asked angrily.

'Me? What's wrong with you?' She yelled back.

'Guys…guys!' Isabel interrupted and raised her hand. The wall turned a nice caramel colour.

'Done' she smiled at them and went upstairs.

Maria stormed into the kitchen to help Liz while Michael coloured the rest of the house.

Max and Liz had one of the doubled bedrooms and plan to turn one of the empty rooms into a room for Alan. Isabel and Kyle each got a room with a single bed. Michael and Maria had the last furnitured room.

'Great' Michael sighed sarcastically as he glanced at the double bed.

'There's a couch downstairs' Maria reminded him.

'Noted' He replied.

'Come on guys' Kyle said. 'You were getting along great just last week'

'Yeah, that was before Michael-'

'Me? Why is it my fault?' He asked her.

'Who else's fault was it then?' She snapped back.

It took everyone until nightfall to get settled down in their new home. Liz, Max and Alan were already asleep by ten.

Kyle was on the couch watching tv when Michael soon joined him.

'She kick you out?'

'I kicked myself out' Michael sighed.

'Sure' Isabel smiled from the kitchen. She grabbed a large bowl and a packed of uncooked popcorn. She placed half of packet in the bowl and held her hand over it. The popcorn popped and filled the bowl.

'I'm out' she yawned and handed Kyle the bowl. 'Don't you boys stay up too late' She said and headed upstairs.

'So what did you do exactly? To Maria I mean' Kyle asked curiously.

'That's the thing…I don't know' Michael replied angrily and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

Isabel was pleased with her eavesdropping and knew what to do. She headed up to her room for real this time. She lay in bed with a picture of the group. Isabel touched the image of Maria and closed her eyes…

_**Isabel walked into Maria's dreams and saw something slightly unexpected as the pair had been bickering all week:**_

_**Maria and Michael were dancing, all dressed up. Isabel had to admit how great they looked together. She walked over to a dinner table and sat down to watch as the pair kissed. Michael got down on one knee and smiled.**_

'_**Will you marry me?' he asked a shocked Maria and held up a box containing a very beautiful, silver ring with a blue diamond.**_

'_**Oh of course Michael!' Maria kissed him and the scene changed to them kissing at their wedding in a lovely, decorated park. Everyone was clapping and cheering as they got into a car and drove off into the sunset.**_

_**The next scene was more surprising as Maria was hugging Michael while he happily held a newborn baby in his arms.**_

'_**This is weird' Isabel muttered to herself when she saw the pair entertaining a ten-year-old girl, a six-year-old boy and a toddler.**_

_**Then suddenly, the scene faded to black and Maria was sitting on the steps of a house, crying in the rain.**_

_**Lighting flashed violently and both Maria and Isabel jerked awake.**_

****

Maria crept downstairs to see it as lit up by the TV. Kyle had gone to bed, but Michael was still wide-awake.

He spotted her reflection as she headed to the kitchen. He turned around to watch her getting a glass of water.

'Bad dream?' he asked casually as she switched the kitchen light back off.

'Maybe' she told him and went outside to sit on the concrete.

Michael glanced back to the TV until she didn't return after awhile. He muted the TV and got up.

Maria looked up as the door slid open and Michael looked down at her in concern.

'You okay?'

'Like you said, bad dream' she turned back to starring at the star-filled sky.

'You wanna talk about it?' He asked and sat beside her.

'It's nothing' she lied.

He knew she wasn't telling the truth, but just held her close as she leaned against him.

Maria wondered if things between them will ever change.

* * *

'Great, right back where we started' Maria complained miserably as she and Liz looked at their new waitress uniforms. 'I always knew I was going to be stuck a waitress all my life'

'Aw, come on Maria. It'll be great' Liz smiled as she led her doubtful friend into the Cafalon Café.

'Yeah, fantastic' Maria sighed at the sight of the crowd eager to be served.

After only a few weeks of settling in and things were going good. Liz and Maria got jobs as waitresses and Kyle retreated back to being a mechanic assistant.

'They're all following suits' Isabel sighed.

'What?' Max asked, picking Alan up so he wasn't lost in the crowd.

'Nothing' Isabel replied.

She and Max were at a mall shopping while Michael stayed at home to watch TV.

'I'll be right back' Isabel said and headed into a clothes store that was having a sale.

'No…no!' A man was saying nearby as Isabel smiled at the wedding dress she'd seen in Maria's dream. She glanced to her right at a group of people that a salesman was unsuccessfully trying to assist.

'She's going to be on a float with strawberries! We can't have her in red' the man snapped and tossed another dress aside.

'Then how about green??' Isabel suggested, not being able to help herself. 'It's not too out of place and it suits the surroundings. There are may shades to try, then a little red make-up won't hurt' She added.

The man grinned in joy and ordered the salesman to gather green dresses to try.

'What's your name?' He asked.

'Ah, Isabel' she replied, not giving her full name.

'I'm Barry Valenteano, director of StarMagazine. I like your style and we would love to have you on board as our designer…what do you say?' he smiled.

Michael saw Max and Alan, so he walked over as Isabel came out of a store with a bag and a handful of papers.

'Michael?' Max almost laughed, as he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Michael at a mall…willingly.

'TV was giving me a hard time' he shrugged. 'What's up?' he then asked an excited Isabel.

'I just got offered a job with StarMagazine!'

'Please tell me you said no' Max sighed.

'Of course not; Opportunities like this are rare. But don't worry, I'm just a designer…nothing too public'

'Yeah, why don't you join the FBI while you're at it? Better yet, send them a postcard. I'm, sure they'll be happy to hear from you' Michael said sarcastically.

'He respects my privacy' she frowned.

'What'd that supposed to mean?' Max asked worriedly and picked Alan's toy up as he'd dropped it.

'They will only ever publish my first name' She replied. 'Trust me…it's no big deal'


	2. That time of year

Okay, so here is the 2nd chappy, and i must warn you...it's not as happy as a christmas chapter should be. It's rated mature for adult themes. And also, I would like to personally thank 'DontYouDare' for the review, it made my day and is the reason this chappy is up right now :P Glad you really like it and there will be plenty more candy. I am trying to keep it as to-character as possible, so :P

Summary: Christmas is upon them and so is the Christmas Nazi. But the joy is short-lived as Maria and Michael reach a point in their relationship where there is no backing out...

* * *

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS**

**Chapter Two: That time of year**

'Two weeks until Christmas' Isabel announced that morning and everyone sighed. Now that they had a proper home and enough money, they all knew what Isabel would be up to this Christmas.

'Well, I'm off to work' she grinned and left. Kyle and Liz did the same.

Max turned to face Maria. 'Don't you have work too?'

'I did. Until they fired me'

'You only worked there for like…' Michael tried to do the math.

'A week' she answered for him and headed upstairs.

'Isn't it supposed to be the wife at home with the kid while the husband worked? You and Liz are vice versa' Michael yawned.

'Yeah well, She wanted to work' Max shrugged.

'That bad huh?'

'What?' Max asked.

'Nothing. Gotta go' Michael grabbed his coat and left before any questions were asked.

Maria sat on her bed and held a framed picture of her and Michael that was taken about two months ago. They both looked like the happiest people on Earth. Maria thought back to the dream that was still clear in her mind.

'Happy ending? Yeah right' she said and lay back on the bed.

After several hours and Maria was still upstairs. Max went to see what she was doing, only to find her staring at the ceiling.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'I'm great' she mumbled miserably.

'Anything you'd like to talk about?' he offered and sat next to her.

Michael came home and noticed no one was around. He shrugged and went upstairs. As he was about to go into the bedroom, he heard Maria talking so he stopped to listen, curiosity getting the better of him.

'I don't know what to do Max. One minute we're great and the next we're back to where we started. I feel like I don't know him anymore' she sighed.

'He'll come back to you' Max said, feeling he'd had this conversation several times before. 'He always comes back to you'

'And what if one day he doesn't? What if one day I lose him forever?' she asked fearfully.

'That won't happen' Michael responded and came into the room.

'Speak of the devil' Maria whispered and sat up.

'I'm going to check on Alan' Max made and excuse and left the room.

'How do you know what won't happen?' Maria questioned.

'About me leaving you? Because I won't let it happen…ever' he told her firmly, but she didn't seem as convinced. 'Maria' he said and held her hands as he sat beside her. 'No matter how many times you kick my ass or doubt our relationship…I love you and I will always love you, okay?'

She nodded tearfully and hugged him.

'I love you so much Michael' she whispered as he kissed her forehead.

'I know' he replied softly.

* * *

As predicted, Isabel spent the next week and a half decorating the house, inside and out.

Michael had decided to join Kyle and work on fixing cars…

'I think something exploded' A man told Michael and his car had smoke coming from it.

'Was it more "bang" or "boom" sir?' Michael asked as he lifted the hood casually.

'I don't know. Bang I guess'

'Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll fix your car while you go across the street and get yourself a burger, alright?' Michael watched the man walk off, then he waved his hand over the car interior, causing a few sparks but otherwise fixed it.

'You know, some people actually work for a living' Kyle sighed as Michael shut the hood.

'I work' Michael shrugged and got out a candy bar and a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

Later that day, Michael came home very frustrated.

'He fired me!' He said angrily and slammed the door.

'Why?' Max asked.

'Well aren't we a pair of failures' Maria sighed.

'How should I know? Something about not pulling my own weight, which is stupid because I fixed every damned car a customer asks me to!'

'Maybe because you use your crazy Martian powers so it only takes several minutes, assuming you don't blow it up. And your uniform is always perfectly clean' Kyle shrugged.

'I quit' Michael frowned and sat on the couch.

'Enough complaining people' Isabel clapped her hands to get their attention. 'There is much to be done'

'Hail the Christmas Nazi' Michael sighed and Isabel dropped a box on his lap.

'Ouch!'

'You can decorate the tree' she frowned at him.

'I hate that job' he said and Isabel knew it.

'I'll help' Maria said before Isabel could give her a less amusing job.

'Max, outside lights…Kyle, inside decorations…Liz, cookies and I'll do the Christmas cards' she said.

'I'll take care of him' Maria told Liz and picked up Alan.

Everyone got to work right away.

Michael checked Isabel was out of sight, and then used his powers to decorate the tree. He finished and glanced at Maria withy Alan. He could tell what she was thinking. She'd never said it to him aloud, but he knew she really wanted to have children. He saw it in her eyes every time she was with Alan. Even though he would never openly admit it, he would love to start a family with her too.

* * *

_Christmas day, 5:30pm_

'_Okay Maria, just stay calm' Liz told her._

'_It's over between Michael and I!' Maria sobbed._

'_You don't know that yet' Liz comforted her._

'_It's over!' Maria cried and ran from the room…_

* * *

Christmas Eve, 4:03pm

'We have two hours' Liz informed Isabel.

'What's happening in two hours?' Michael asked as he came home after Isabel had sent him to pick up some stuff.

'They're going to some Christmas party until midnight' Maria said.

'Come on Maria! It'll be great' Liz tried to convince Maria to come along. 'Michael will be there'

'Nah, count me out' he yawned and sat beside Maria on the couch.

'You two have no Christmas spirit' Isabel said in deep disappointment.

5:57pm

'Bye!' Maria waved as the others got into their van. They all looked great and even Alan was dressed to the occasion.

'You'd think they'd leave Alan here while they go' Michael said.

'They never let him out of their sight' Maria sighed. 'It's a parent thing Michael, you wouldn't understand'

7:41pm

Michael snuck another glance at Maria, she looked so bored and he knew she'd been feeling miserable lately. He turned off the TV and faced her.

''It's Christmas Eve, we should be having fun' he told her but only received a shrug in return.

Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He used his other hand to turn all of the inside Christmas lights on and make the tree sparkle. Then with another wave of his hand and the CD player started up with slow, romantic music.

'Michael' she said stubbornly but couldn't hold back her smiled.

Michael waved his hand and they were all dressed up. He was in a fancy tuxedo and She was wearing a beautiful dress with her hair all done up.

'Maria DeLuca, may I have this dance?' he smiled and she tried not to laugh as she accepted.

'Oh Michael, this is so-'

'He placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

'This is no time for talk' he told her. 'This is a time only for love' he added and kissed her passionately.

They parted and Maria laughed.

'Who are you and what have you done with Michael?'

She then kissed him and they went up to their room…

* * *

Christmas day, 10am

Alan was laughing himself silly as he played in the wrapping paper. Meanwhile though, Maria was having a mental breakdown.

'Hey, I hear you and Michael are head over heels for each other again' Liz smiled as she came into the room. 'What happened?'

'Oh you should have seen it; he was so romantic! We danced…and…' Maria grinned.

'And what?'

'I got a flash'

'Wow' Liz smiled. 'And based on the romantic ness, I assume you two had sex?'

'Yeah…' Maria's face then changed from confusion or panic.

'What is it? Maria?' Liz asked. 'Maria, what's wrong?'

5:32pm

'It's over!' Maria cried and ran from the room.

'What's wrong with her?' Isabel asked and came into the bathroom fearfully.

'She and Michael didn't use protection last night' Liz explained. 'Isabel, Maria's pregnant'

* * *

**Authors notes:** o0o0oh, now I know there have been a million and one fanfics about pregnancy, but this is different I promise, cuz like I said...tryin to keep as close to character as possible...So, whatcha think? I need opinions on this part cuz, yeah well long story...but I have written to at least chapter 8 so I need to know what my readers think of these before I can put more up...it's a self consious thing :P 


	3. Hear me out

Sorry for the wait, real life got in the way -glares-  
Here is chapter three, i am not sure if this is as to character with Michael at times...but we've never seen him in this situation on the show...so -pokes tongue- :)  
A huge thanks to 'dontyoudare' for once again letting me know you love it and reviewing again -hugs-  
Also:  
'Tiny-pixie': Glad to know you love it! You have no idea how greatful i was when you said i was true to character :) -big huge-

and 'RedJewel2662: Yeah, the Michael+Marianess is great and will continue through and through! If you can't wait to read more...then quit ready these notes and onwards with the fic:P

Note Some scenes may upset the readers!

Summary: Michael doesn't know he's going to be a father and Maria is struggling to tell him. Meanwhile though, Michael is struggling to ask her something...something that will change EVERYTHING between them, something she's been waiting a lot time for, but outcome isn't what you think...

* * *

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS**

**Chapter Three: Hear me out**

'You're absolutely sure about this?' Max asked Michael as he glanced into the window of the jewellery store.

'Never been more sure of anything in my life Maxwell' he replied and went inside.

'I need a beautiful ring for a beautiful lady' Michael said to the man behind the counter.

It was late January and Michael had decided it's finally time to tie the knots with Maria. A few days after Christmas, Maria and gone with Liz on a little vacation that they did every year. They would be back tomorrow and Michael already had a lovely dinner booked. He had never felt more excited or nervous before in his life. Isabel was meant to go with Maria and Liz, but she had important placed to be with her job so had to sit it out.

'I think the silver one with the blue diamond would be Maria's choice' Isabel whispered to Michael, making him jump.

'Yeah, that one please' Michael pointed to it.

'Must be one hell of a beautiful lady' The man smiled as he could almost feel the energy coming from Michael.

'Would this have anything to do with the last thing Maria said before she and Liz left?' Isabel asked.

* * *

'_**We've been together god-knows-how-long and you still haven't…' Maria said but stopped herself.**_

'_**Haven't what?' Michael asked.**_

'_**Nothing…it's nothing' she sighed.**_

'_**Come on Maria!' Liz called from the car.**_

'_**Coming, man I really need this vacation' she sighed and grabbed her bag.**_

'_**Bye' he waved to her. 'I'll be here when you get back.**_

'_**I love you Michael…always' she said and closed the door behind her.**_

* * *

Michael shrugged. 'Not entirely' he smiled.

They got back home to rescue Kyle from babysitting only to find Liz and Maria taking care of Alan.

'Welcome back' Max waved. He gave Maria a hug then kissed Liz.

'Hi Michael' Maria said but avoided looking at him.

Michael went right over and hugged her, then he kissed her.

'I missed you'

'Yeah, um…I need to use the bathroom' she sand and rushed off.

'Nothing personal' Liz winked.

Maria shut the door and locked it. She sat on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain. It wore off after several minutes but it was becoming more frequent.

She washed her face with cold water and when she opened the door, Michel was standing there.

'Are you okay?' He asked, as Maria looked dizzy.

'Yeah, why?'

'I booked a dinner for us at seven tonight…I think we should talk' he said.

'Okay, sure' she said and headed upstairs for some rest.

'Is Maria alright?' Michael asked in concern.

'Ah yeah, of course…oh but it's been a big day' Liz said quickly and turned back to the doorway.

Kyle and Max were carrying a large cot for Alan to sleep in. They put it down and Liz handed Alan to Max as the kettle went off.

'Got something for you' Max told Alan and reached into the cot. What he did not see was a large nail sticking out.

'Argh! Ouch!' he yelped as he scraped his arm on it, so bad it was bleeding.

'Oh my god' Liz said. 'That's really bad'

'Dada' Alan said and saw the blood. 'Owie?'

'Yeah' Kyle told him while Liz went to get the first aid kit.

'Couldn't you just heal it?' Kyle asked Max.

Max was about to reply when Alan placed his small hand on the wound and it glowed. He removed his hand, leaving behind a silver handprint, but the wound was gone…

* * *

It was almost seven and Isabel was helping Michael with his hair, tie, shoes and every other small imperfections.

'Okay, do you have the ring?'

'For the third time; yes, it is in my pocket' he sighed.

* * *

'Deep breath Maria' Liz told her as she tried to calm her dear friend. 'He just wants to talk, so get it over with and just tell him okay?'

'Okay, but what if-'

'Maria, think positive'

'Positive…right…okay'

'Ready?' Liz asked.

'No'

'Yes you are. Stay positive Maria'

'Positive…oh I'm so doomed' she sighed.

* * *

7:30pm

Michael and Maria were both very nervous so their meal was eaten in silence. But as their table was cleaned down, Michael realised it was now or never.

'Maria?'

'Yes?' she asked in panic.

'You know I love you no matter what, right?'

_Oh god he knows, _she thought. 'Y-yes'

'You're the only girl; human or alien, that I would ever want to be with. Ever since I kidnapped you and stole your car' he said and knew he wasn't making much sense. 'I know things between us was shaky at times, but we always manage to pull through'

'Michael what are you trying to say?'

'I know I promised you now and we shouldn't worry about what the brings. But I know there are times when you wonder where this relationship is going…where we're going' He took a deep breath. 'Well, I will always give you now, but I also want us to have a future, together. So I…I um' he stood up and walked over to her, getting on one knee. 'Maria DeLuca, will you make me the happiest person in the world…will you marry me?'

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the couch in silence. The TV was on but no one was really paying attention. Isabel had filled everyone in on Michael's plan and they were all awaiting their return.

'You do realise that not only am I dateless, but I'll be the only unmarried one here?' Kyle sighed and halfway through the giggling replies, the door banged open and Maria bolted upstairs crying.

'Maria?' Liz asked and ran up after her.

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning cut the power, throwing everyone into darkness.

'Maria? Sweetie, what's wrong?' Liz asked when she saw her curled up on the bed crying. But Liz had never seen anyone cry like Maria was right then.

'What happened? Did you tell him?' Liz lay beside her and held her tight.

'N-no, but he pr-proposed' Maria gasped through tears. 'I said n-no' she then turned away and cried into the pillow.

'Why? You've waiting forever for this'

'He doesn't know…I-I couldn't tell him'

'Tell him what?' Kyle asked from the doorway.

'Maria's pregnant' Isabel replied. 'Michael's outside in the rain, just sitting there…I'm going to see if he's okay' she said and left while Max also came to see how Maria was doing.

'Ow!' Maria suddenly gasped out, clutching her stomach.

* * *

'Michael?' Isabel asked and was heartbroken to see him just sitting in the mud, allowing rain to soak him to the bone.

'Michael, Maria needs you' Isabel used her powers to keep the rain off him. 'She didn't say no because she wanted to, but it was out of fear'

'Fear of what?' He mumbled, but his senses had shut down. 'That I'll leave her?'

'Yes, Michael listen to me…she's pregnant'

* * *

Liz managed to get Maria out of the wet and ruined dress. But Maria would only wear Michael's pants and on of his shirts. The stomach pain wouldn't go away this time and was increasing.

* * *

Max and Kyle got Michael to change and get himself cleaned up. After that he rushed upstairs.

He stood in the doorway and watched Liz give Maria a hug. She saw Michael and walked over.

'Why is she wearing my clothes?' He asked.

'It comforts her' Liz replied and went downstairs.

'Maria?' He whispered and carefully lay next to her.

'I'm sorry you had to hear it from someone else' she sniffed. 'Ow!'

Michael then realised the pain she was in as she clutched her stomach and another tear slid down her soft cheeks.

It hurt him just as much to see her like this. He had this need to help her and he wasn't sure why, but it seemed as though he was the only one who could. Michael removed her hands from her stomach and placed his own there.

* * *

Everyone was crowded at the doorway in concern as Maria's last yell was the loudest. Michael's hands began to glow, too bright for him or Maria to keep their eyes open.

Michael was greeted by a series of flashes and ti took him several minutes to work out what he was seeing.

The glowing stopped and Michael let go. Maria sat up, as the pain was completely gone.

'What did you do other than turn me into a living lamp?' she asked Michael.

'They're beautiful' he smiled.

'They? Excuse me? "They" as in more than one?' Maria panicked.

'Twins, one boy and one girl' Michael smiled.

'We're cursed' Maria sighed but couldn't remember a time when Michael looked this proud or happy.

'I'm a father' Michael realised. 'Oh Crap'

* * *

Tee-hee-hee, can you just imagine the look on Michael's face right now:) Now I would loooove to hear what you think of this chappy etc. Feedback seems to speed up the forthcoming of the next chapter...dunno why -innocent smile-

Wow, can you believe i have exams, assignments, many other fnafics and can still get this one updated?! I can't :) Well you know what to do... oh and the chapter after the next is goood!!! but i ain't giving anything away! You'll just have to wait :P


	4. What its worth

Ta-da! Another chapter! Sorry if some are shorter than others, I can only try :P Thanks to 'tiny'pixie' for yet another review yay! Nice to know my story is loved -hugs-

Also thanks to 'maji343' for your review! Glad to know there are lotsa Michael n Maria fans out there like me! -hugs-

And the wait for another chapter is over...for now ;)

Oh and you should know, I am introducing a few new characters (which i made up so you can't have them!!) Jeffrey Walters. He's about mehya...34 year old maybe? Around there. His sister Hazel Walters is about 20 or 21, around Kyle/Maria/Liz and Max'a age :P Her daughter Cindy is around about 10. So yeah, just briefing...more on them later.

Summary: Maria's condition is getting worst, to the point where Michael makes a decision that will jeopardise their all...

* * *

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS**

**Chapter Four: What it's worth**

The next few days passed and all Maria was allowed to do was rest.

'He's really taking care of here. It's kinda cute' Liz said.

'Yeah, I doubt he even looks after himself that much' Isabel smiled.

'There's someone at the door. A guy with blonde hair, he's a few years older than us, okay a lot older than us' Liz said without taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"_Knock knock"_

'How do you do that?' Kyle asked.

'I'm psychic remember?' Liz smiled as Max answered the door. And true to Liz's description; there was a blonde guy standing there, with a bunch of flowers.

'Ah…can I help you?' Max asked.

'Hi, my name is Dr Jeffrey Walters and I live a few houses down. I um, I saw your amazing Christmas lights last month and your son with the others. I thought a rich, elderly couple were going to move in but you lot seem more fun' He laughed, and then stopped. 'Sorry, what I mean is: Welcome and I hope we can be friends'

Max was speechless, so Isabel butted in.

'Well come on in!' she smiled and Jeffrey entered.

'Oh and these are for the lady of the house…ah, whichever that is' he said as he spotted Liz as well.

'Thanks. The one upstairs needs it' Kyle said and they could hear Maria yelling the many ways she was going to kill Michael for getting her pregnant.

'Heh, this is funny' Jeffrey said.

'Funny?' Max asked.

'Just, you lot look like high-school graduates that are running from the law or something. What are you? Aliens?' He laughed. 'Sorry, my humour's not what it used to be'

'So ah…tell us a bit about yourself Jeffrey' Isabel said nervously.

'Well, my sister Hazel and I live three houses down. She has a daughter-'

He was interrupted by a huge bang and the power cut.

'What on Earth was that?' Jeffrey yelled.

Michael appeared at the top of the stairs.

'We got a problem Maxwell' he said and saw Jeffrey. 'Who are you?'

There was another bang.

'You better go, we'll explain later' Liz said to Jeffrey as Max and Isabel followed Michael to the bedroom.

'Bit of a coincidence' Kyle said. 'That guy guessed right, what are the odds?'

'What happened?' Liz asked as the others returned.

'Maria has got some weird power to blow things up' Max said.

'She's sleeping right now and we locked her in the room' Isabel said.

'Her pains are back' Michael sighed. 'I can't stop them anymore…I think she's dying'

'But then that means…' Liz said worriedly.

'Yeah, my son and daughter die too' Michael sniffed. 'Who was that guy?'

'Some Dr neighbour that thinks we're on the run, possibly aliens' Kyle said.

'He's a doctor?' Michael asked. 'And you just let him walk out!'

'Michael, Maria isn't a normal, pregnant woman…it's too risky' Max said.

'I don't think we should go to the ceremony after all' Isabel sighed.

'No go, you've planned it for weeks' Michael said. 'I'll be fine…trust me'

'Okay, but the first sign of trouble and you call us okay?' Isabel asked as they grabbed their coats.

'Sure…I'll call' Michael lied, and after they left he grabbed the flowers Jeffrey had brought over and searched for a card. As luck had it, he found one…with Jeffrey's phone number on the back.

'Dr Walters' he answered when Michael called him.

'Um, hey…it's Michael, your neighbour'

'Hi Michael, how can I help you?' Jeffrey asked.

'I have a question' Michael said worriedly.

'Sure'

'Jeffrey, do you believe in aliens?'

* * *

The others returned home several hours alter to find a note written by Michael: **Be back soon.**

'That tells us a lot' Isabel rolled her eyes.

'Where could they have gone? I thought Maria couldn't move without causing more pain to herself' Max said.

'Apparently not anymore' Kyle said. 'So maybe they went for a drive; my car is gone'

'I doubt it was casual' Isabel said as she picked up a card by the phone.

* * *

'Okay, take a deep breath Maria' Jeffrey said and she obeyed while giving Michael death stares.

Jeffrey hooked Maria up to some machines and only hoped she couldn't blow them up.

'Well?' Michael asked, trying to hind his panic.

'The only conclusion I can reach is that she is under a lot of stress' Jeffrey said.

'That's it?' He asked in disbelief.

'Stress overload, this isn't good for her or the twins. It has taken over her body in such a way that if she doesn't work out whatever is doing this…well, it will be fatal'

The door opened and there stood Max and Isabel.

'They're the other two aliens, right?' Jeffrey asked Michael.

'Yeah and I'm so dead' he replied as Max grabbed him.

'How could you tell him?' He snapped in a whisper.

'If it was Liz instead of Maria, you would have'

'But it's not, I mean you didn't even discuss any of this with us. After all we've been through to stay alive, how could you do this Michael?'

'How could I not? Three lives are in sake and I can't live without Maria. Max…my life is nothing if they die. You have your family, a wife, kid and beloved sister' Michael tried to reason and explain his actions.

'And are they going to make it?' Max sighed.

'I honestly don't know, but I need to borrow Kyle's car for a few days'

'This can't be good. Why?'

'I need to keep Maria calm, so I figured we could go on a short road trip…and I know exactly where Maria needs to be'

'Michael, that's too dangerous-'

'Listen Maxwell, Maria will die if I don't do this one thing…she's also pregnant. If I have to steal a car, then I will' Michael told him and Max knew that Maria needed help, but he was also worried that something could happen. Staying together was always their strongest survival tactic.

'Okay, but promise me one thing Michael…that the four of you will come back safely'

'Of course' Michael said.

* * *

'So where are we going?' Maria asked. 'I mean, I assume you actually have a plan?'

'Before I answer that, I have something to say and this time I have all the facts. But I mean it as much as I did the first time okay?'

'Just ask it already'

'Marry me?'

Maria bit her lip and looked at him. Michael was staring straight ahead as he was driving. He looked nervous and seemed to be doing a silent prayer.

'Yes Michael, I will marry you'

'Seriously?' He looked ay her.

'Yes' she smiled and he grinned back. Then quickly turned back to the road before he got them all killed.

'Now tell me Spaceboy… Where.Are.We.Going?'

'Home'

'Home? Now when you say "Home" you mean…what exactly?' Maria asked worriedly as she doubts he could drive a spaceship any better than a car.

'Roswell' Michael said. 'We're going back to Roswell'

* * *

Mwhahaha:P Don't ask -sigh- I am insane!

Okay, "ehem" well I am going to be putting the next chapter up verrry soon, and I hope you enjoy it cuz I can tell you one thing I LOOOVE AMY DELUCA!! So I beleive I can characterise her well in fanfics, ohh I love the next chapters! Oh and don't forget, alien births only take about a month! Yeah, yeah Maria isn't an alien but... -blows raspberry-

So what did you think of Jeffrey? I know it's not much to go by yet but there'll be more on him and the other two new characters later. Now you all know what I love...reviews! Please? Well, going to continue typing up chapter five :D


	5. A visit to Roswell

**So, here it is! The chappy I have been looking forward to putting up :P**

**Yes 'maji343', Amy Deluca is Hilarious! I love her! And your coment about Michael's desperatation to save Maria is indeed sweet! Glad you think so :)**

**'tiny-pixie' You have no idea how much it made me happy to hear it was like an actual Roswell ep!! Yeah, "to be continued" make me scream and yell cuz i wanna know what happens, so I decided to get this chappy up quick before you start scremaing and yelling hehe :P**

**Woo! New reviewer! 'Psycotic Gothic Chick' I've also seen al lthe eps and have all the eps -smiles proudly- And I too was peeved that they didn't make more, but the fact they ended Max and Liz well but not Michael and Maria...grrr i could go on forever! I'm glad you like Jeffrey cuz I do! Wait til you 'meet' his family, ohhh they're cool, but i'm still writing that part so you'll have to wait :)**

**Anyways, enough of my happy ranbling...onwards with the chappy!!**

**

* * *

**

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS**

**Chapter Five: A visit to Roswell**

'Maria, we're nearly there' Michael awoke her, even though he wanted to let her sleep.

'Mmmhm' she mumbled and sat up. She then realised that she reconized the surroundings outside her window.

'I don't believe this, after all these years' she sighed and looked at Michael suspiciously. 'And Max was perfectly okay with this?'

'He knew how much you needed this' Michael answered without looking at her.

'Michael?'

'Although, he ah…doesn't know exactly where we're going' he sighed. Lying was worst than not telling her and the truth was the only other option.

'Great' Maria said sarcastically and glanced at the sign nearby that clearly read: WELCOME TO ROSWELL!

* * *

'Max!' Isabel grabbed his collar. 'This is too dangerous!'

'I know it's risky' Max sighed to his sister as they sat outside by the pool.

'They could get caught! Or killed. Did you even think about that?'

'Isabel, I'm not the king anymore. Besides, Michael would have done it with or without our help'

'And what about Kyle?' Isabel asked.

'He'll be fine' Max shrugged. Kyle's car was the chosen vehicle for this long trip and he wasn't too pleased to part with it. Max may not be the "official" leader anymore, but he wasn't going to let Maria and Michael go on the road trip without backup. Kyle was snuck into the back of the car.

'Do you think they found him yet?' Isabel asked, almost amused at the idea.

* * *

Back in Roswell…

Jeff Parker hasn't had a very eventful morning. There weren't many customers today at all. He sighed and turned back to finishing some of the paperwork. His wife Nancy had just finished refilling the sugars and came over to give him a hug from behind.

'The crowd's been small this week, hey honey?'

'Yeah, but it'll improve. Although I…' he stopped as he heard the door open and people talking.

'Oh my god' Nancy gasped and Jeff looked up to see who the customers were.

'You'd think they'd have the courtesy to tell us? I could have killed Kyle, thinking he was FBI or something' Michael frowned.

'At least he can mind the car' Maria agreed and saw the Parkers staring at them in silence.

'Hey' Michael greeted them.

'Miss your best waitress and cook?' Maria asked. 'Oh, but Liz isn't here, sorry' she apologised and the Parkers did look disappointed.

'What are you doing here?' Jeff asked and dragged them to the back with Nancy rushing to join them.

'Road trip' Michael shrugged. 'But we can't stay for long'

'We wanted to give you this' Maria handed Nancy a photo of Alan. 'It's your grandson Alan'

The Parkers looked at it in tears.

'How old is he?' Jeff asked, never being so proud before; he was a grandfather.

'Ah…nearly two I think' Michael replied.

'He's a year and a couple months' Maria said, being a little more specific. 'Okay, we have to go for now, we might pop in for breakfast tomorrow though' she said and they left.

'They obviously haven't been to see the Evans yet' Jeff sighed. 'They're in for a shock'

* * *

'Knock knock' Maria said and Phillip Evans opened the door.

'Michael! Maria! What a surprise. Is everything okay?' he asked. 'Diane, guess who's here!'

'Max?' she asked. 'Isabel?' she ran over and saw Michael and Maria.

'Sorry, but we want you to have this' Maria handed them an identical photo to the one the Parkers received. 'Alan, he's your grandson' Maria explained.

The Evans smiled at it and Diana began to cry in joy for her son, but then the pair seemed almost nervous.

'What's wrong?' Michael asked, getting tense.

'We had no way to contact any of you to tell you, but-' Diane was cut off by a sound and a boy ran over to them. He was very young and had blonde hair, which was a dark colour, but no doubt blonde. It was his eyes that gave Maria the chills, as they looked so familiar.

The boy tugged Diane's shirt. 'Grandma, I'm thirsty. Can I have some juice please?'

Maria shivered and leaned close to Michael as the boy smiled at them.

'Zan' she gulped and Michael looked at her in shock then back to the boy.

'How do you know my name?' he asked.

_He looks so innocent. _Michael thought. _But he looks so much like Tess._

'It's getting late, we'll come by tomorrow' Maria said quickly and grabbed Michael.

'You okay?' Kyle asked them as they returned looked scared and confused.

'Just drive Valenti' Michael snapped.

* * *

Kyle parked the car where no one was likely to see it and followed the pair as they approached the DeLuca resident.

'Why can't we visit my dad?' he asked as he thought it was unfair that his house was the only place not on their list.

'Too risk-' Michael was about to say when Maria grabbed him. 'What's wrong?' he asked. She grabs him when she gets stomach pains as a result to stress, anger, fear etc.

'He might be here. Oh my god! I am not walking in on Kyle's dad and my mum…'

'Okay…I'll check then' Michael said as Kyle pulled a disgusted face too.

Maria grabbed Kyle's hand as Michael knocked on the door. Maria was muttering a prayer under her breath while keeping her eyes firmly shut. Kyle looked deep in thought. _Probably Voodoo something, _Michael thought and knocked again.

There was a _"thud" _and then footsteps.

'I think I'm gonna be sick' Maria announced and Kyle let her go in case she was.

The door flung open and Amy stood there in her apron.

'Maria!' She grinned and went to hug her when Maria held up a hand.

'Is your last name still DeLuca?'

'Yes, of course' Amy said then got suspicious. 'Is yours?'

Michael looked at the ground awkwardly as Maria nodded and gave her mum a hug.

'You know, it's kinda cold out here' Kyle then said as the dark, empty street was making him nervous.

'Oh, come in' Amy smiled and shut the door behind them. 'Now how's my favourite man?' she asked and hugged Michael.

'Ah…' Michael didn't know what to say or do, so he just pat her back.

Amy kissed his cheek and then hugged Kyle while Maria tried not to laugh at their faces.

'So ah…what do you think of, um…Liz's journal?' Michael asked as they all sat down on the couch, facing Amy.

'Hmm' Amy's expression changed.

'Do you even believe it?' Maria yawned and Michael held her as she leaned against him.

'Maybe' Amy replied. Michael noticed the way she was looking at him, as if she was seeing him for the first time. He was about to say how he's still Michael Guerin when Kyle pointed out that something was burning.

'Oh no! My cake!' Amy shrieked and ran into the kitchen with Michael following her while Kyle lay Maria down, carefully.

Amy glared at her burnt cake. 'I had specially made this for Jim as he's coming over for dinner' she said sadly to Michael.

'Here' he said and waved his hand over it. With the help of his powers, the cake was no longer burnt, but nicely cooked.

'Oh you dear boy!' Amy hugged him.

Michael would never tell Maria or the others, but Amy DeLuca was almost like family to him as she was to Maria. _She will be my mother-in-law, _he then realised. But his thoughts were cut short by a lamp nearby exploding.

'Maria' he said and ran back to the couch where she was lying.

'She has a fever' Kyle told him and Amy panicked.

'Michael. What have you done to my daughter?!'

_That hurt, _Michael thought. _But she's right. All this is because of me. Everything that is happening to Maria…the pain she's now in, it's because of me._

'Michael' Maria said as though she had just read his mind. 'This isn't your fault'

'Blame is only placed upon those that intended cause' Kyle said.

'What?' Amy asked him in panic and Michael slapped him.

'Enough Voodoo crap!' Michael snapped and felt Maria's forehead. She was starting to cool down, but gave a sudden gasp.

'Do something!' Amy hit him.

'Ow! Okay!' He said and placed his hands over Maria's stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to connect with her. Michael was overwhelmed by a series of flashes. He focused harder until he was able to truly connect with his unborn son and daughter.

'Well? Is she going to be okay? What did you just do?' Amy questioned when he removed his hands and re-opened his eyes.

'She's alright. I was just…fixing it'

'Fixing what exactly?'

'Mum, it's hard to explain' Maria said and sat up.

Amy turned to Michael, not taking "no" for an answer.

'What's wrong with my daughter?'

'Nothing's "wrong" Ms DeLuca' he responded.

'Then why did she need "fixing" then?'

'Mum!'

'Maria! I know you've spent a long time with…these…aliens. And I understand that you and Michael are inseparable…but as your mother who cares about your well-being very much; I demand to know what's going on'

'Well, you see-'

'Michael!' Maria snapped at him as he was about to tell her mother everything.

'What? Part of the reason we came her was to tell her…so she can be a part of this'

'Tell me what?' Amy asked, all sorts of crazy conclusions going through her mind.

Kyle went quiet and even managed to sneak to the kitchen with the excuse of making tea of everyone.

'Okay, fine' Maria sighed. 'You tell her then'

'What? Me? Maria!'

'Michael' Amy said and locked her eyes on him.

Michael took a deep breath and took a moment to think how to say it. He was well aware of the DeLuca family history and he didn't want Maria to appear as a repeat of Amy's life with Maria's father.

'Well it's kinda a long story, so hear me out okay?'

Amy looked closer and saw how nervous Michael seemed.

'I'm not going to like this am I?' She asked him as he gulped and took another deep breath…

* * *

**Poor Michael :P **

**So, you know how to make me happy and I know how to type more chappys :P You know, a few days ago I stopped writting more to this fic as I wasn't sure if people would like it this far...but apparently you all love what I have so far so I started writing more last night!**

**I'm going to keep it going for a bit, then "woosh" it to a year later...how ya's don't mind :P But I'll try to tie all loose ends before I do though ;) Oh and i changed my mind, Cindy Walters will be 9, not 10 :P Anyways, hope to get lotsa descriptive reviews! For now I will focus on writing more...**


	6. Love comes with a price

**Author's notes: Thankyou for all your continueous support and I'm glad this fic is loved :) yes 'dontyoudare' the candy does rule :P and 'RedJewel2662' I'm glad you think the chapters are great cuz that means I'm doing good and have motivation to do more! 'maji343' I too loved that part with Amy DeLuca and did everything possible to put that bit in :P **

**I know my updating has been good lately, but jsut so you know...the chapter after this one is not complete yet, so you may have to wait a bit longer than usual (got a damned exam on Tuesday!!). Real life keeps getting in the way -glare-**

**Summary: The babies are nearly fully developed and they need names. Amy and Michael have a talk and two days later, danger is upon them as the FBI aren't stupid you know...**

* * *

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS**

**Chapter Six: Love comes with a price**

'They?' Amy asked. 'Referring to more than one?'

'Yeah. A boy and a girl'

'Okay. So let me get this straight' Amy frowned. 'You and Maria lost your virginities on Christmas and you got her pregnant. She didn't tell you, but you then proposed? She turned you down until you found out the truth? Then what? You proposed again and she accepted?'

'Pretty much' Maria said. 'Except um…we'd lost our virginities before that'

'I'm so dead' Michael mumbled to himself.

'What…in the van?' Amy asked, confused.

'Ah, no. Before that' Maria winced.

'How long before?' Amy asked in her "you're-in-big-trouble" voice.

'About a year' Maria whispered and grabbed Michael for protection.

'This is too much' Amy sighed, nursing a headache.

Kyle jumped, as there was a knock at the door.

'Oh my god! That'll be Jim' Amy jumped up and went back to preparing dinner. 'Kyle, open the door'

Kyle opened the door and got slightly teary as it was his father and he hadn't seen him in so long.

'Sorry I'm late Amy. Hanson wanted…Kyle?' he changed the course of his sentence when he saw his son standing there. Not the high school graduate he'd said goodbye to those many years ago, but a man.

'Hi dad'

'Kyle!' Jim hugged him tight. 'Look at you! You look…great and all grown up'

'Yeah' Kyle said as they parted.

Jim handed a bunch of flowers to Amy and –To Maria's disgust- gave her a deep kiss.

'Michael! Maria!' Jim said happily when he spotted them. 'What are you doing here?'

'Long story' Michael said, getting tired of giving everyone reasons.

'Well, my food won't eat itself you know' Amy reminded them.

'At least I won't have to sleep on the couch' Michael sighed.

'Don't be so sure' Amy glared.

The five of them ate the delicious meal Amy had made. Kyle, Maria and Michael didn't forget that they still had to be careful, so they left out a lot of details. But they still talked about how everyone is doing and told them about Alan.

* * *

After a few long hours, Jim Valenti had to go; work called. Maria was in bed several hours before and Kyle was also asleep on a sleeping bag in her room.

'Remind me again why I let him sleep in Maria's room?' Amy frowned as she sipped the tea that Michael had just made for her.

'Because Kyle is terrified I'll use my many alien powers to torture him to death if he laid one finger on her' Michael said as he sat beside her on the couch.

'Ah' Amy nodded and smiled. 'Why can't all men be like you Michael?'

'Huh? What about me? That I'm part alien?' he looked at her, unsure of what she meant.

'No. What I'm saying is that I truly admire how much you care for my daughter. You would do anything to protect her and make her happy wouldn't you?'

'Yeah, I guess I would' he agreed.

Maria smiled as she stood by the doorway, out of view. _He really does love me, _she thought.

'So ah…thought of any names yet?' Amy asked.

'Names? For what?' Michael asked.

Amy just looked at him in an utmost glare.

'Hello? You got my daughter pregnant, remember?'

'Oh…right. Well I thought to name the boy after Alex. But Isabel has already claimed it and she made it clear that life won't be pretty if anyone took it from her'

'Yeah "ehem" well you better not use that one then'

'They're twins, but I don't want them to have simular names because of it. They should each have their own name, to be their own person'

'How sweet' Maria yawned and sat between them.

'Maria honey? What are you doing up?' Amy asked.

'Yeah, you don't look too good' Michael replied.

'Every woman loves to hear that Michael' Maria glared at him. 'I couldn't sleep. They're uncomfortable'

'But they're only about a month old' Michael said. 'How can they be big enough to be felt?'

'Well doctor' Maria rolled her eyes. 'I guess they have more than just your stubborn attitude'

Michael ignored her while Amy tried not to laugh, until she realised the seriousness of the situation.

Michael placed a hand on Maria's slightly enlarged belly and after a few seconds he quickly pulled away.

'What?' Maria panicked.

'They're almost fully grown'

'Gosh, and I thought I had it bad' Amy muttered under her breath. 'But shouldn't her stomach be larger?'

'Thanks mum' Maria rolled her eyes again. 'Look, if they're going to be born soon than we need to think of what to name them' she said and glanced at her mother then faced Michael. 'Any ideas? And if you suggest "Courtney" I will _kill _you'

'As long as you don't say "Billy" then' Michael shot back.

Amy rubbed her forehead and was almost falling asleep.

'Oops!" she said as her cup slipped and spilt tea all over the carpet.

Michael waved his hand and the mess was gone.

'Thankyou Michael' Amy said as she picked up the now-empty cup.

'Anyway…I was thinking "Henry" for a boys name. If you don't mind' Maria told Michael.

'Sure' he replied and seemed embarrassed.

'You have a girls name?' Amy asked him.

'Maybe' he shrugged and avoided eye contact.

'Come on Spaceboy. Share it with the class' Maria rubbed his back. 'We promise we won't laugh'

'Kira…I just really like that name'

'Yeah' Maria thought about it and Amy nodded.

'It is a nice name'

'Mum's right…so, Henry and Kira it is' Maria smiled. 'Now if you excuse me; my bed is calling me again' she gave her mum a hug and Michael a kiss before going back to her room.

'You take care of her Michael' Amy said.

'Always' he replied.

'I mean it' she said firmly to him.

'I know, and so do I'

* * *

The next day was a busy one. First was breakfast at the Crashdown. The Parkers told them it was on the house and later joined them for a quick talk about Liz, Max and Alan.

After lunch they went to the Evans. Phillips Evans has to go overseas for business and as much as they didn't want to give up Zan, they said he would be better off with his dad, half-brother and step-mother. The little gang didn't see much other choice, so they agreed and took him (as well as some of his stuff) back to Amy's.

* * *

Michael made is clear that for safety reasons; they were leaving first thing in the morning. As luck had it though, at 11pm that night…Maria screamed and awoke everyone to tell them her water broke and all hell let loose.

Kyle had a mental breakdown and Amy went ballistic. But that was nothing compared to Maria's threats upon Michaels life and the things that exploded every now and again.

Despite the trashed house and the fact Kyle had fainted, Maria gave birth to two healthy babies.

After Michael used his powers to clean the babies of the fluid and clean every other mess Maria had caused, he just sat and watched them sleep alongside their mother.

* * *

The following day passed and Michael just let them rest, but Kyle could tell he was getting tense about how long they've already stayed in Roswell.

So as the next day came around, the Evans and Parkers dropped by for a quick visit. Kyle could see Michael's stress, so he announced that they'll be leaving the following morning. Mr and Mrs Evans pulled him aside to ask a favour.

'Could you give this to Isabel?' Diane asked and handed him an envelope.

'Sure' Kyle said and turned to Mr Evans. 'Do you still have contact with Jesse?'

'Yes, I do. Why do you ask?'

'Could you tell him that it's not a stranger that keeps sending him copies of "StarMagazine" but it's from someone he loves and if he looks closer he'll see her message'

'I'll do that' Phillip smiled. 'Take care of yourselves'

With that, the Evans and Parkers left. Things seemed okay, even though Michael had forbidden himself to sleep.

* * *

Jim Valenti screeched to a halt outside the house at 2am and bolted inside.

'You have to go!' he told a now very alarmed Michael.

'What? What happened?' Michael rushed to wake Maria and Kyle.

'I was in the office when I heard that you lot were being discussed and they know you're here. They're coming by later in search of you'

'Lemme sleep' Maria mumbled as she was dragged out of bed by Kyle while Michael picked up Kira and Henry.

'Thanks' Kyle said as they dashed out the door and over to their car. They got in and Amy came running over with Zan as he was going with them.

'I'm coming too' she told them.

'No mum' Maria told her. 'It's not safe'

'I have lost you once Maria, but I refuse to let you leave me again' she said and also looked at the twins.

'Follow in the Jetta, Kyle go with her' Michael said. 'We don't have time and your mother won't give up on you' Michael explained to Maria.

'Are you staying?' Amy asked Jim and he thought about it. He loved his job at the sheriff's office, but was it worth loosing Amy and Kyle?

'No' he said. 'I'm coming too' He decided and got in the drivers seat of the Jetta.

'Okay, this is how it'll go' Michael said to Maria as he started the engine. 'We'll find them a house near ours and they can look after Zan until we can tell Max and the others. Then-' He had barely left the town when a shot was fired and missed both the Jetta and Kyle's car by inches.

Michael cursed and ordered the others to go ahead, he'll take care of it.

'You're driving! How can you stop them?' Maria panicked.

Michael wasn't going to let his family down, but she was right.

Another shot hit the right side of the car. Maria feared that sooner or later someone was going to be hit. Something arose inside her, something powerful. She had only one thought: to protect the ones she loves. That thought caused her to lean out of her window and aim her palm at the car behind them.

'Maria! What the hell?' Michael said in panic.

Then from Maria's hand shot a blast of energy that shot towards the tailing car and seconds later, it exploded!

There was no way anyone could have survived that blast…

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay so that's it for now, am going to continue writing more like crazy after tuesday (might be up on the weekend) so yeah. People, I really would like to know what you think of the twins names as I tried so hard to get good names and names I think they might have come up with. Also any ideas are massively apriciated at this point. Any other coments or details on fave/least fave parts of the story will also speed up my dumb life-infested-brain :P Not to worry though, I do have rought plans so there will be no stopping this fic...jsut could take longer without your help. If you've been reading this fic and not yet reviewed...now would be a good time to give me a hand :P Please? Well, hope this won't take too long... -hugs wonderful people-**

**-Mel**

**p.s I would also like to know what you would like to see happen, or what you think should be included...that kinda stuff...well have a good one!**


	7. Parenthood

**Authors notes: And ta-da! here it is! My dear fans have spoken, and motivated me to write more! Okay so _technically _writing more fanfiction isn't studying for a big exam...but pffth -blows raspberry- Yeah I did study, eventually and i did load yesterday (exam was last period)... thanks 'maji343' for wishing me luck cuz damn did I need it lol. I have studied for ages but I ain't no Liz nor an alien that can memorise everthing hmph. Anyways enough rambling from me... ****This chapter could be viewed and taken on board many different ways and I am sure that a lot will get the wrong idea about Haxel...but it's no problem as you'll find out more about her later :P ****'Dontyoudare' there is some planned Kyle/Isabel moments coming soon, but not in romantic sense as long as Jesse lives (and no he will not be killed off, so don't get ideas people!). ****'Love Angel 1705' I'm glad you think Kira is a great name! (Just so everyone knows, it's pronounced 'Keera, not Kyra'). ****'tiny-pixie' you are fogiven for not replying for that chappie sooner, feel honored whenever you do reply so i'm happy :). ****I want to hug 'RedJewel2662' for giving me the relief that it's a good chappie :P**

**NOTE: This chapter would not be up right now if it wasn't for the support and ideas i got form my fans...I have some cool moments planned after this chappie as well as within. I would LOVE to know what you would like to see/ hate to see etc as it helps in a way you cannot even imagine[p.s sorry this A/N is long!).**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Parenthood**

It was just after 10 that morning. Max and Liz were preparing breakfast while Isabel channel surfed in boredom.

'They should have been back by now' Liz said. 'I'm worried. What if something happened Max?'

Max opened his mouth to try and comfort her when Isabel yelled out.

'You guys! Get in here!'

Max and Liz ran to the loungroom and saw Isabel turning a news report up, but they'd just missed it.

'What was it about?' Max asked; afraid for his friend's safety.

'Roswell' she replied, completely shaken up. 'Early this morning there was an unexplained explosion, and…people even thought aliens were involved'

'Why would they think that?' Max pressed her as she seemed to have more to say, but didn't want to tell them.

'A symbol was left behind and two people have gone missing'

'Oh my god Isabel! Who?' Liz asked.

'I only know that Valenti is gone; I don't know who else'

The devastation was short-lived as a car pulled up outside and they heard a baby crying. Max had to stay with Alan, as he was still upstairs asleep. But Isabel and Liz raced outside when they heard Michael's yelling and Maria's laughing.

'Thank god!' Liz cheered and ran over to Maria. 'Are you okay?' she asked and hugged her while Michael tried to hold both of the twins at once.

'Oh they're adorable' Isabel admired them and took Kira.

'Yeah' Liz smiled and took Henry.

'Thankyou' Michael sighed and they all went inside.

Max admired the twins as well and Isabel passed Kira to him.

'That's Henry and the other is Kira' Maria informed Liz.

'So, tell us…where did you go?' Isabel asked.

'Yeah and did you hear about what happened in Roswell?' Liz asked.

'It was on the news?' Maria asked. 'Oh god'

'Please tell me you had nothing to do with that' Max sighed and looked at Michael.

'Oh of course' Michael said in an angry sarcasm. 'Something went wrong, it must be Michael's fault!'

'Michael' Maria said.

'That's not what I meant' Max replied and rolled his eyes.

'Max' Maria added while Isabel took Kira from Max in case the boys started fighting.

'Then what fearless leader? Oh that's right you qui-'

'Michael' Maria repeated, louder.

'What?' he asked, not done with Max yet.

'Shut up; and Max, we'll talk about this later' Maria sighed.

'Good, I gotta do something' Michael said and turned to leave.

'Michael! You're a father now!' Maria yelled.

'So? It doesn't change the fact that I have to do something'

'It is important?' Maria placed her hands on her hips.

'Yes'

'More important than for fiancée and newborn children? Or do you just…not care?' she shrugged.

'I'll talk to you later' he sighed and slammed the door as he left.

'Jerk!' she yelled after him. She faced Isabel and Liz. 'Give them to me' she held out her arms and they reluctantly handed Kira and Henry to her.

Maria went upstairs, destroying every lamp and photo frame she passed, along with mirrors and windows.

'Something tells me it wasn't Michael that caused that explosion in Roswell' Isabel said, watching Maria.

* * *

Maria laid Henry and Kira on the bed carefully. She smiled at their cute little faces and the way they held each other's hand. Henry had light brown hair that stuck straight up the way Michael's hair used to. Kira's hair was slightly blonder and almost curly. Their eyes were identical to Michael's. 

'Don't worry, Daddy will come around. And then he will see just how beautiful his little angels really are' Maria told them and gave them each a kiss.

* * *

'And you just walked out?' Jeffrey asked Michael as the boys sat on the couch with some Pepsi. 

'What was I supposed to do?' Michael snapped.

'I'm not trying to judge you Michael' Jeffery sighed.

'Whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to thankyou…you know? For saving the lives of my family' Michael shrugged.

'You're welcome' Jeffery replied with a smile.

'Jeffery?' a woman's voice came from the front door.

'In here' Jeffery called back. 'That's my sister Hazel' he explained to Michael.

'I just did a bit of shopping, sorry I'm late' she said, carrying many shooing bags to the counter. A young girl ran past Michael and went right upstairs.

'Hazel, this is Michael' Jeffery introduced.

'Hello' she smiled and shook his hand. Hazel was almost as tall as Michael and was dressed in a business suit. Her long, black hair reached her shoulders with a curl at the end.

'Hi. That your daughter?' Michael asked; referring to the girl that had ran upstairs.

'Yeah, her father left a couple months ago. He paid no real interest in us…so I told him to go to hell' Hazel replied. 'Sorry, it's just been a long day' she changed her tone.

'Yeah, I better go' Michael waved goodbye.

'Nine years I spent waiting Jeffrey' Michael heard Hazel sobbing.

As Michael walked back home…he was scared. What if that happened with him and Maria? She'd just had two twins and instead of helping her, he went to thank a neighbour? Maria's words echoed in his mind _"More important that you fiancée and newborn children? Or do you just…not care?"_

* * *

'Michael? What's wrong?' Liz asked when she saw him. But he ignored her and went upstairs to the room he and Maria shared. He saw Maria was asleep, but Henry and Kira were lying beside her happily. 

'Hey' he whispered to them and sat next to them.

Kira gave a smile and started giggling as she kicked her feet. Henry reached out to Michael desperately. Michael smiled as he let his son grab hold of his finger.

'I'm here' he told them. 'Daddy's here now'

* * *

Liz was washing up when she felt tired and dizzy. Then suddenly she had a flash… 

_**There was a house, one that looked familiar to Liz. Inside a young boy was drawing a picture with a brand new set of crayons. He looked up to the clock and Liz was able to see him more clearly.**_

_**He's about three years old and had darkish sort of blonde hair and blue eyes; Tess's eyes. He smiled and turned back to his picture. That was a smile that belong only to Max…**_

'Zan!' Liz gasped as the dish fell from her hands and shattered all over the kitchen floor.

Isabel rushed over as the others had gone out (other than the Guerin family). She waved away the mess and looked at Liz's shocked face.

'Did you just say "Zan"?'

Liz gulped and nodded. She ran outside and saw the house down the street.

'Max's son is there' she told Isabel.

'Are you sure?'

'No' Liz frowned.

'Then we'll go find out before we tell Max…just in case' Isabel decided and held Liz's hand to comfort her. 'Come on'

* * *

Amy DeLuca was reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. 

'Did you lock yourself out again?' she called out; assuming it was Jim.

'Oh my' she said when she saw a very shocked Liz and Isabel. 'Did Maria tell you?'

'Maria knows?' Liz asked.

'And Michael…and Kyle' Amy added and let them inside. 'We came back with them'

'We?' Isabel questioned.

'Jim and I…um "ehem" and Max's son'

'Oh my god, it's true' Liz gasped as Amy called Zan.

The three-year-old came running over with a blue crayon in his hand.

'Yep?' he asked Amy and then saw Isabel and Liz standing there. 'Aunty Isabel!' He yelled and hugged her. 'Grandma and Grandpa showed me lotsa pictures of you…you're pretty'

'Ah…um, thanks' Isabel smiled in shock.

'And you're my new mummy, aren't you?' he asked Liz.

Liz just nodded, lost for words completely.

'Are you here to take me home to Daddy?' he asked Isabel hopefully.

'Well I…guess we are' Isabel said. 'Your dad's going to be…so…ah, _happy _to see you' she smiled. _If Liz's reaction was this bad…just imagine what Max's will be,_ she thought.

* * *

Maria awoke and saw Michael sleeping on the bed as well. The twins lay between then, now asleep too. How the four of them were able to lie on this bed at once was a mystery. 

Michael had Kira next to him, holding his shirt while Henry was holding one of his fingers tightly. _Could this get anymore adorable? _Maria thought and closed her eyes again.

Her family were whole and nothing could possibly change that_…could it?_

* * *

Things are going great for everyone, but unbeknown to them; life as they now know it was about to change and the impact will make them question their future…assuming that have one…

* * *

**Authors notes (again): **0ooh! Wonder what'll happen? Well what do you think:P Actually I think you'll love what I have planned, but it's hard to focus a lot on the parents and other character when there's kids in it hmm, but i'll try and find a way! This fanfic could only have another couple chapters life span or it could go on for ages...but that depends on the fans!

This chapter was originally going to be up yesterday, but my computer didn't agree with that -stare- so yeah, but it's up now :)

Well? What do you think? I love fans that send me reviews, I really do! But right now it would really help if you could let me know everything you're thinking...you know? and what u want etc! I'd love to hear your predictions/ideas:P Enough rambling from me...you know what I want :P (While you review...I'll write more ficcy and hug reviews :P).


	8. Open your eyes

**Okay so I have had this written up for a few days, but i'm not overly happy of this one...so I gues it's up to you guys now. I have done about a page and a half on the next chapter, so stil lworking on it.**

**I would like to thank 'RedJewel' and 'JumpStreetBaby' for your reviews! -hugs- and youre's right 'Maji343' there are going to be a lot of new developments now that Zan is there. -hugs- Now i owuld like to give a personal thankyou and extra hug to 'tiny-pixie' for your review, it not only made me the proudest person in the world, but it gave me a few ideas that will prove to be interesting. although that will have to come later :P And thanks for the good luck on my exams, I'll need it :) -double hugs-**

**This chapter is as i said, not one i'm overly happy with, but it is esential to the next one and the followings...so yeah. Hope you like it though :)**

**Summary: Zan re-meets Max and he learns that he has a little brother. But Zan feels like the odd one out of the group. Also Henry has a little something to say and Michael finds someone that will change everything...**

**NOTE: _Italics _means that they are thoughts, but at the beginning of this chapter they mean the connection of thoughts and feelings that Zan is able to share with anyone he chooses when he holds their hand...in this chapter that person is Isabel...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Open your eyes**

_Zan Thomas Marsden; that's my name. My grandma thinks I'm smart for my age, but I can just remember things. Grandpa said I look a lot like my mum, that's probably why Aunt Isabel and my new mummy keep looking at me weirdly. Aunt Isabel said she's taking me home to meet my real daddy, but I know it's not really home._

'We're here' Isabel said and smiled at Zan.

'Is daddy here?' the cheery kid asked, still holding her hand tightly.

'He'll be back soon' Isabel smiled and turned to Liz. 'Get the others and where's Kyle?'

Liz shrugged and went upstairs.

_She hasn't said anything since she met me. Maybe she's shy…or what if she doesn't like me? I like holding Aunt Isabel's hand; it makes me feel safe._

Liz didn't want to wake Maria, Michael or the twins, so they'd have to wait. But Alan was happily awake.

_My new mummy Liz is back, but she has another boy with her, only he's a bit smaller than me. His hair is a lot darker than mine too._

'Zan, this is your little brother Alan' Liz finally spoke up and placed Alan on the floor in front of Zan.

Zan looked at Alan in wonder. Alan stopped sucking his left thumb and looked back. Alan reached towards Zan curiously with his now-glowing right hand.

'I don't know how to do that' Zan told him as Max came through the front door unnoticed by anyone.

'Try' Alan told him and Zan tried, but nothing happened.

'I can't' Zan said and Alan's hand stopped glowing.

'You can't fix owies?' Alan asked him and went back to sucking his thumb.

'No Zan shook his head, feeling a bit left out.

'Daddy!' Alan yelled as he spotted Max.

_Everyone's looking at my daddy now. I hope he didn't see that I can't do what Alan can._

'Who's this?' Max asked as the boy looked at him. Max felt a sudden shiver go down his spine when he saw the boy's eyes.

'Zan' Isabel spoke. 'Your son'

_He's looking right ay me and I'm not stupid; I can see he doesn't really like my mum…I see it every time someone looks at me because I have her eyes and my hair is a lot like hers too._

Zan looked at Isabel and let her hand go; breaking the "connection" they'd been sharing since she'd taken his hand to lead him home.

Zan looked at Liz, Alan and then back to Max.

'Did my mum do something bad?' Zan asked Max, but it was surprisingly Liz that spoke.

'The last time we saw you Zan; you were just a baby. Now look at you! You're a big boy now and we all missed you…right Max?' Liz asked him, steering away from the questions about Tess.

'Yeah' Max smiled at him and realisation hit him: it was his son! 'Come here Zan' he crouched down as Zan ran over and hugged him.

* * *

Michael was aware that his son had woken up because Henry was still holding his finger.

'Hey' Michael smiled at him and noticed it was getting dark outside. Maria was asleep still and Kira seemed to be sound asleep too.

Henry watched as Michael picked him up and took him over to the window where they could see the night sky.

'See the stars Henry?' Michael asked as she showed him. 'It's almost hard to believe now, that I actually came from that far away'

'Star' Henry said in amazement as a shooting star fell through the sky.

'Maria! Henry spoke!' Michel yelled in excitement.

'Mmhm, he's not even a month old' Maria mumbled, still half asleep.

Kira awoke and noticed Henry wasn't there and neither was her father, so she started bawling his eyes out.

Henry didn't know what was going on, so he started screaming too.

'Well I know one thing they've inherited from Maria' Michael muttered as he and Maria tried to calm the pair down.

'This is the beginning of the end' Maria sighed.

* * *

Later that night at about 8pm…

Kyle pushed open the front door and collapsed onto the couch beside Isabel.

'Where have you been?' she asked him and shut off the TV.

'Out' Kyle mumbled. 'What'd I miss?'

'Liz and I brought Zan home' she told him.

'Oh' Kyle looked at her. 'I bet Max was shocked'

'Yeah' Isabel smiled and then turned serious. 'Kyle? Was it Maria that caused the big explosion in Roswell?'

'Yeah…you know about that?'

'It was on the news' she sighed. She and Kyle had grown close; being the only two in the group without their soul mates by their sides all the time. Isabel knew he didn't want to answer questions about what happened in Roswell, so she left that topic alone…for now.

'So, it must be great to have your dad back'

'Yeah, that's where I was' he told her. 'Out, spending time with my dad and all' Kyle then felt guilty; Isabel was now the only one without someone. _She must be missing Jesse more than ever now, _he thought.

'I am' Isabel said.

'Huh?'

'I can tell by the look in your eyes…I know what you're thinking and I am' Isabel said as she fiddled with her rings.

'You'll see him again' Kyle told her. 'I promise'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Boston…

Jesse's eyes were getting sore from staring at the page for so long. He'd received a short phone call from Phillip Evans several hours ago and since then he'd gone through his latest copy of StarMagazine, until he'd found that their new designers name is Isabel. Jesse had been staring at her page for the last two hours, trying to find her message.

The only weird part was the letters **ILJ.**

'Maybe that's it' he said and tried to think what they stand for. '**I**sabel **L**oves **J**esse!' he realised and smiled, but if only he could send a message back…

* * *

It was a couple days later and while everyone were still sleeping, Michael snuck out of the house to go for a walk. This wasn't something he normally did, but he wanted to have a bit of thinking time to himself.

So much has happened in the last couple of months and this was one of the few times that he could just relax.

Michael sat on a park bench and watched the kids playing. That's when Michael really started to wonder if his kids would get to live a normal life. They don't even know how much alien DNA they have, if any.

'Hey dude, what up?' a boy asked and sat next to Michael.

'Nothing really' Michael shrugged.

The boy was about 13 and had blonde hair, but his eyes were go green that they could be glowing.

'Yeah, green huh? Been that way since a couple years ago when my cancer disappeared'

'You had cancer?' Michael asked. 'How'd it disappear then?'

'I dunno, mum saids I was cured by god or something'

'Ah-' Michel said.

'I know it sounds stupid, but I had a handprint on my chest…explain that'

Michael looked at him and realisation hit him. 'And ah, do you feel and…different?'

'Bradley!' a girl called out and came over. She had dark blonde hair and seemed about 15.

'What?' the boy asked.

'I've been looking everywhere for you…what have you been doing?'

'Remember him?' Bradley pointed to Michael as though he wasn't able to hear them or something.

'Yeah' she realised. 'He was at the hospital when we got our…gifts'

'What hospital?' Michael asked, now almost certain his assumption was correct, which will just give him and the others more to stress and worry about.

Bradley looked at him again. 'The one in Phoenix'

* * *

**Authors notes: If you have no idea as to what the big deal about that is then I suggest you watch 'A Roswell Christmas Charol' real fast. :) Just for the record, Bradley is the 2nd boy one to be healed, he had that pink stuffed toy beside him and was the one they showed on the news.**

**Okay so I'm stil lwokring on the next chapter but please, i really need your thoughts on anything involving this chapter, the way i do things ANYTHING cuz i'm at my "self consicous" mode (stare) damned thing. But I am working on the next chapter as hard as i can despite the fact i'm not overly happy with that one either. Well you know what I need/want :P...**


	9. Beneath the surface

**Once again another chappy is up! I like this chapter (based on the interest not nessesarily what happens). I have things planend and was unsure as to what should go here. I should personally thanks 'maji343' for your very helpful review and that review is what gave me the idea to do this thing with Alan and Zan being lost together. And don't worry, I wasn't going to being the kids in without letting you see them "training" as well :P-hugs- Oh and you've seen Bradley and his cousin Madalen...but if you've seen the ep you may realise that other than Sydney there were 4 kids :) More on that later..**

**Thanks 'tiny-pixie' for another review and it was also helpful, giving me an idea for chapter ten, minor but nessesary :) And don't worry, Kira will say something soon but she's what you'd call "daddy's angel" so he will need to be there :P -hugs-**

**Also thanks to 'Gwendolyn Isabella' for your review and I agree! Michael and Maria should ahve gotten more attention on the show (stare). -hugs-**

**Thankyou for both of yous commitment to reading and your long reviews that not only made my day but have contributed to making this ficcy better!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Beneath the surface**

'Where's Michael?' Maria asked Kyle sleepishly.

'Beats me; he snuck out about an hour ago' Kyle told her.

'He "snuck out"? Why?'

'If I was able to understand the mind of Michael Guerin, I would be a legend' Kyle sighed.

'Tell me about it' Maria agreed and noticed the seemingly empty house. 'Where is everyone else?'

'Max and Liz took the boys somewhere and Isabel has work…on a Saturday. Oh and I'm going to Jeffrey's for awhile…car problems, bye!' Kyle left.

'Great' Maria said sarcastically and went back upstairs to feed the twins.

* * *

'Bradley, how could you just tell a stranger about what happened in Phoenix?' Madalen panicked. 

'Relax, he's one of us' Bradley rolled his eyes at her. 'I have the ability to tell if people are like us or not…it's hard to explain' he then told Michael.

'You can tell if someone has alien DNA?' Michael asked without thinking.

'That's one way to put it' Madalen shook her head.

'It's true' Michael sighed and decided to tell them…

* * *

So after two hours of explaining and answering questions, Bradley took Michael yo his place while Madalen went back to her friend's house. 

'My mum and dad know about my abilities' Bradley reminded Michael a split second before his mother opened the door.

'Bradley? I thought you were with your cousin…oh, hello' she smiled when she saw Michael.

'Mum, this is Michael. He knows who healed me because he was there that night'

'Oh my god! Really?'

Michael nodded and was starting to wish he's kept his mouth shut.

'Michael can help me get my abilities under control, so I was wondering if I could go over his place for awhile and I want to thank the guy that healed me'

'I don't know' his mother said, not trusting a stranger…even if he claims to know her son's healer.

Michael noticed this and took out a photo of himself and the group.

'I just want to help your son control his abilities…for his sake'

* * *

Kyle knocked on the door of Jeffrey's house while he combed his hair with his free hand. 

'Hey Kyle' Hazel smiled at him when she opened the door.

'Is Jeffrey here?' Kyle asked innocently.

'Oh very funny' Hazel said and let him inside. 'And no he's not' she replied as she headed to the kitchen. 'So what is it today?'

'Car problems''

'Wasn't that the excuse you gave yesterday?' she frowned.

'Yesterday I was "examining his car" today I'm meant to be fixing it' Kyle replied while he watched her make hot chocolate for Cindy.

'Right' she nodded. 'Cindy!' she called out to her daughter but got no response. Hazel heard the washing machine and looked at Kyle.

'I'll go' he said with the need to help.

'No Kyle; Cindy has never spoken and she doesn't like strangers'

'Then I'll be her friend' Kyle said and headed upstairs.

He knocked on the door before pushing it open. Cindy was sitting at her desk in front of the window. She had her legs up on the chair and her arms around them while she rested her chin in her knees.

'Hey Cindy' Kyle said and stood where she could see him. 'I'm Kyle, a good friend of your mum'

Cindy's eyes changed focus as she looked from the window to him.

'I was wondering if we could be friends' he smiled and handed her the cup of hot chocolate Hazel had made for her.

Cindy surprisingly took it from him and smiled.

'Do you remember when we met yesterday?' he asked her and she replied with a nod. 'Well I kept my promise' he said and pulled out a unicorn figurine Cindy smiled at it with admiration and then jumped from her seat to hug him.

'Thankyou' she whispered in his ear and let go.

'So you can talk after all?' he asked and she nodded.

'Of course I can talk, I just choose not to'

'Why?'

'No one listens' she said and examined the unicorn closer.

'Well we're friends and friends listen to each other right?' he asked but then Hazel walked in.

'Kyle' she said and gestured him to follow as she went back downstairs.

'Don't worry' he told Cindy. 'It'll be our little secret'

* * *

'Henry, can you not take after your father for five minutes?' Maria pleaded as she desperately tried to change his nappy with his constant squirming. She glanced at Kira, whom was giggling to herself. 

Maria froze; she could have sworn she'd just heard a noise downstairs.

'Just paranoid' she told herself, but aimed a hand at the bedroom door. The door closed and locked itself. Maria hadn't even told Michael that she still had her powers and that she's been working to control them.

Maria finished Henry's nappy and he looked like an innocent baby again.

'That look may work on daddy, but not me' she told him as she placed him back beside Kira, in the new cot that Michael had bought yesterday.

* * *

'Sh!' Michael told Bradley again as they crept to the part of their backyard that was out of view from the room that he shared with Maria and the twins. 

'I thought you said you live here'

'I do' Michael replied.

'Then why are we being sneaky?'

'So we don't wake the twins' Michael lied and found some rocks to practice with. 'Now you say you can do all sorts of things with your eyes?'

'Yep' Bradley nodded.

'But you can also unleash large amounts of energy when you're mad?' Michael verified then continued. 'Now that could be a problem, so you need to learn to control it' he pointed to the rocks. 'Aim your hand at these and focus that energy to your palm' Michael instructed and did a quick demonstration. 'Now you try'

* * *

Isabel sat on the park bench and sighed. She was surprised that everyone had believed her when she'd said she was working today, but what reason would they have to doubt her? 

'You're not doing anything wrong' he told her and she tried to ignore him but that wasn't easy.

'What are you doing here?' she sighed. 'I thought you left for good when I accepted Jesse's proposal'

'I never left' Alex told her. 'I'm a part of you now Isabel'

Isabel watched sadly as a man and his wife walked past, pushing a baby stroller.

'You'll be with him again Isabel' Alex told her as he faded again and she was all by herself once more.

'Why?' she asked no one. 'Why am I the only one without the one thing I want?'

* * *

'You okay Max?' Liz asked as they ate lunch with their boys in a shopping mall food court. 

'Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine' he smiled.

'Max, you're a terrible liar' she sighed. 'You've been staring at that man for the last hour'

'He just makes me nervous in his black suit' Max admitted.

'Not every businessman is FBI' she reminded him, helping Alan with his burger and handed Zan a straw for his drink.

'He has no briefcase and he keeps looking at us' Max said.

Liz was about to respond when two security guards came over to them.

Mind if I have a word with you?' one asked. 'Officer Adams will watch the kids'

Liz and Max did not like this and being separated from the boys like this made them very tense. But refusing would make them look guilty and that was another risk.

'Sure' Max said and followed the officer around a corner.

'I need to know if you have seen this girl' he asked and held up a picture of a complete stranger to Liz and Max.

* * *

Zan watched as his daddy and new mummy walked away with a policeman, while another stayed, but had his back to them. 

Zan also noticed the man his daddy had been looking at was heading towards them. Zan looked at Alan to find he was aware of the man too.

Zan reached over and held Alan's hand.

_That man looks like he's after us. Mummy and daddy aren't hear to save us, so we need to hide. We need to get away from this scary man._

Zan was able to connect with Alan and his little brother seemed to understand. The two boys climbed down from their seats but still held hands as they tried to work out what to do.

* * *

Liz and Max returned to their table several minutes later to find the officer had gone and the one they were just talking to had already left. The man in the suit was also gone and the pair panicked when they saw that their one-year-old and three-year-old sons were nowhere to be seen…

* * *

**Okay so that's this chappy done and i'm halfway through writing the next chapter which I can garantee you won't be able to predict what happens! You can try though :P**

**I have got a lot planned and like i said there is and will be a lot on the kids so i'm going to try and drive the focus off them for a short time if possible...but i guess that yous like hearing about the kids? This chapter is the first one with obviosu cluse as to what is going to happen soon, but the other chapters have it too but i've made them less obvious. Anyways, i'd love to get more reviews so I know how i'm doing and what you want to see. I don't post more unless I have received at least 2 reviews to know i'm not doing hopeless or have lost peoples interest, so yeah :P Well hope you enjoyed it...i'm going to write more and I also have to do my Maths assignment that's due tomorrow -bleah!!-**


	10. Connections

Authors notes: So, so sorry for the wait! My school stuff is upon my like a fire is on hay! And I have been sick for 2 weeks (which is y my school work is attacking me). Anyways, here is chappy 10! 

A few people to hug though: 

Keirah: I agree that they should not how downplayed the hottest couple on the show (that being Michael and Maria for those of you who don't know)! Glad you loved the interaction between the two brothers cuz there is gonna be a lot more of it! 

tiny-pixie: Glad you loved it and Bradley's storyline will be less mentioned for a bit but not to fear, it'll be back! lol "I have an alien power club" that made me laugh. 

Callista Wolfwood: Not to worry, I updated:P 

MONEBUDDHA: You like your name in caps hey? Anyways, glad u thought my chappy was excellent and thanks for your comments :) 

Thankyou all for your reviews, they were helpful and motivating! Now onwards with the chappy! 

Summary: Alan and Zan are lost and unsure of what to do. In a moment of need, Zan learns that he's not so "left out" in the group after all... ... and is Hazel who she claims to be? Also, Maria is changing...again... 

Note/warning: This chapter may be unpleasent for some as it contains drug/alchohol references as well as slight language, just letting you know!

* * *

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS****Chapter Ten: Connections**

'Oh god, what if it wasn't the FBI but some perp-'

'Liz, don't think like that' Max tried to comfort her as much has he was himself.

'We have to call the police' Jim told them but Max rejected that idea for the third time.

'Isabel's not answering her cell' Kyle said. 'And she doesn't have work today'

'No answer at home' Amy added and was about to go into panic mode too.

Max, Liz, Kyle, Jim and Amy had searched the mall until it closed and were now sitting outside. It's been 8 hours since they'd last seen the boys and all hope of finding them was almost lost.

'Why was your phone off?' Kyle suddenly yelled and everyone looked at him in relief as he told Isabel what was going on. Kyle hung up and told them she was on her way over.

* * *

Michael had taken Bradley home a few hours ago and when he got back, he helped Maria to _try _and put the twins to sleep as they kept waking up and crying.

'Michael? Was that the phone?'

'I don't know! Maria, sing to them!' he said and placed Kira back in her cot with her screaming brother.

'I hope it'll work' Maria said and thought of a song.

'Me too' Michael grumbled with his hands over his ears.

* * *

'I can't!' Isabel snapped as another dreamwalk attempt failed. 'Zan must have his connection up'

'What?' Max asked her while Liz whimpered slightly.

'He can form a mental bond or connection to anyone he holds hands with. He connected to me the day we brought him home' she explained. 'I'm so sorry, but we may have to call the police Max'

'They are the police' Mac growled, feeling so helpless.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zan held tightly to his brother's hand as they sat behind a bush in a nearby park. An hour ago Zan had found some money and he used it to buy a sandwich to share with Alan. Zan felt so terrible because he lied to the shopkeeper. He'd told her that him mummy had told him to get it. But he'd only lied because if the owner knew they were hiding from a man, then she might call the police and they were the ones at the shops, so Zan didn't trust them.

Alan sniffed again but he tried to be as strong as his big brother. Zan wasn't connected to Alan anymore because it was draining his energy, so he only connected every once in awhile.

'You okay?' he asked Alan when he heard another sniff.

'I wanna go home' Alan said and tried not to cry again.

A sudden sound made the little boys jump and because of the streetlamp nearby, Zan saw a beer bottle coming right at them. He raised his hand in fear and a green shield spread from his palm. The bottle bounced off the shield and Zan lowered his hand.

'How did I do that?' he asked in shock.

'Magic?' Alan suggested.

The boys heard a group of people nearby laughing and swearing.

'Come on' Zan told his brother and helped him up, as Alan still wasn't too good with walking yet.

'I'm tired' Alan said, but obeyed because he "knew" Zan was taking him home.

* * *

Jeffrey got home and saw Hazel crying on the couch. He put his bag down and went over to comfort her.

'Not again Hazel' he sighed when he saw two empty wine bottles.

She grabbed her cell phone and jacket.

'I need air' she sniffed and clumsily walked out the door.

Jeffrey knew she was like this every few weeks and there was nothing he could do to help her. He could hear Cindy throwing things around in her room as a way to cope with her mother's pain.

* * *

Hazel wandered to a park a couple blocks away and collapsed onto a bench. Her cell phone rang.

'What?'

'Charlene, it's FBI agent Adams'

'Go away' she snapped.

'I will when you tell me what I want to know' he replied. 'You know something and I demand to hear it'

'Go to hell' she growled and hung up. She leaned back against the bench in hopes of getting rid of her headache…no such luck. "Hazel" got up and was about to walk home or at least the best she could do in her drunken state, but she spotted something at the end of the park. She got up zig-ziggingly headed over until she saw two little boys sitting under a slide and if she was correct, the youngest one looked familiar.

"Hazel" flipped open her cell phone and called Kyle…

* * *

Liz was crying her eyes dry on Max's shoulder, as they had no idea what to do and were getting into Kyle's car to go home. It was almost midnight and they could use Michael and Maria's help, but still no answer at the home phone.

Kyle stopped to answer his cell phone.

'Hello? Hazel?' he asked and everyone looked at him. 'Yeah…are you drunk? What? Where?' he asked loudly and jumped into his car with everyone following (Jim and Amy had the Jetta though).

He hug up and grinned. 'Hazel found the boys'

'Oh thank god!' Liz yelled. 'Are they okay?'

'Sounds it' Kyle replied and drove in the direction Hazel had given him.

* * *

Michael and Maria awoke to the sudden sounds from downstairs.

'It's 12:34' Maria hissed and the pair snuck downstairs to see everyone coming inside. Zan and Alan were filthy, but fast asleep in Liz and Max's arms. A very drunken Hazel also sat on the couch with a bucket as she looked like she was going to be sick.

Isabel saw the alarm in Michael's face and explained what had happened.

Hazel put the bucket down to answer her cell phone again.

'Go away' she replied.

'Charlene, you are not making things easy for yourself' Agent Adams sighed. 'Tell me or I will have to go to extreme measures to find out and it won't be pretty'

"Hazel" was drunk, pissed off and scared. She totally forgot those around her as she started screaming into the phone. 'Agent Adams, you have taken my life from me and yet you're still ruining it? You want to know where these stupid aliens are then why don't you find someone that actually knows!' she threw her phone at the wall (missing Isabel's head by inches) and smashing it.

'This is the part where we demand to know what's going on' Michael said.

'She's drunk, can't it wait?' Kyle asked and resisted trying to comfort her.

'All the more reason to ask; I doubt she'll tell us when she's sober'

'She found Zan and Alan!' Kyle defended. 'Can't you cut her some slack?'

'Are you in love with her or something?' Michael asked before Max could step in.

Kyle frowned and helped "Hazel" up. 'Come on, I'll take you home' he told her.

'Mummy' Zan mumbled to Liz as he woke up.

'Did he just call you…' Max asked.

'Yeah' Liz smiled. 'What is it Zan?'

'I'm sorry' Zan said. 'I did something bad…I told a lie'

'Hey, you saved both yourself and Alan today. You took care of your little brother. That's something to be proud of' Liz smiled some more and loved his innocence, it meant there was hardly any of Tess in him.

Zan smiled back sleepishly and Liz turned to Max.

'Let's give them a quick bath and put them to bed' she suggested and he agreed.

Maria leaned against Michael and he hugged her from behind.

Isabel watched them awkwardly and rushed upstairs.

'Things are so screwed up now Michael' Maria said.

'Yeah, but we'll work it out'

'No, no I can't do this anymore…we have to leave'

'Maria' he turned her around and looked down into her eyes. 'We can get though this' he told her.

'No Michael, I want out'

'Where is this coming from?' he asked, not believing that Maria would suddenly want out of this after all they've been through.

She didn't reply, but he saw her eyes seemed to flick in and out of focus. He placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever, but instead he was blasted with a jolt of energy that sent him flying into the wall behind him.

The noise awoke the kids upstairs and while Isabel dealed with them, Max and Liz came running down the stairs.

Michael was struggling to his feet, looking at Maria in concern.

'Maria? Are you okay?' Liz asked her and tried to shake her out of the trance she seemed to be in.

'What happened?' Max asked.

'She blasted me' Michael gasped, rubbing his sore head and shoulder.

Isabel came down the stairs and saw blue sparks coming from Maria that were reacting to Liz's green sparks.

'Michael, I can't calm the twins down' she said.

Michael glanced at Maria and then ran upstairs to comfort his children.

'What's Liz doing?' Isabel questioned Max.

'Remember when Michael had an energy overcharge last year?'

'Yeah and Liz had to absorb it into her body to stop him exploding…is that what's happening with Maria?'

'Yeah, remember how Liz had this theory that the twins will need a large energy supply since they develop faster? Liz thought that Maria's body would react by creating it's own supply, but not it's taking it's toll'

'Done' Liz sand and gave a very confused Maria a hug.

'What just happened?' Maria asked.

'You were just overcharged and um, sorry…but your powers are gone'

Maria nodded a "thanks" and headed upstairs without a word.

Kyle came through the door and was about to go past quickly when Isabel grabbed him.

'Kyle' she said and gave him a hug as he was obviously upset.

Max and Liz went to check on the boys.

'What happened?' Isabel whispered into his ear.

'I questioned her' Kyle confessed. 'Charlene "Hazel" Walters used to work for the FBI but was fired four years ago. She wouldn't tell me why but she admitted that her ex-husband has been almost stalking her for information about…the aliens; us'

'And why would he think she knows something?' Isabel asked but didn't let him go.

'I don't know…what's when she…kissed me' Kyle sighed and Isabel let him go.

'What did you do?'

'I pulled away. She's drunk Isabel, it's not like she meant it or is going to remember it'

'Oh you poor idiot' she sighed.

Kyle nodded and felt his phone vibrate. He got it out of his pocket and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Kyle! It's Cindy…there's a man downstairs with a gun!'

* * *

Author's notes: What did you think of that? And I must warn you, next chapter someone or more than just one WILL die...

I haven't got a name for the next chappy yet but I think it's alomost completly written (it's like half done), so the wait shouldn't be too long but as I said...school stuff. I have two weeks of exams starting this week so yeah...but I will try! (I'm on holiday after these 2 weeks, yr12 get 1 week off before the rest ehehehe :P).

Anyways, you know what I want!


	11. In a moment of desperation

**Author's notes: Before I say anything, i'm gonna thank my reviewers! So thanks to 'Lou' glad you liked it. Thanks to 'tiny-pixie' as usual :) And Roswell does not end for as long as there are fans...and yes, Maria does need sa vacation, sadly i doubt she'll get it. Thanks to 'RBDFAN', and yes, poor Cindy indeed...**

**Now I would like to warn you all...this chapter contains character death. **

**Spoilers: Major for 'four aliens and a baby' and for graduation. There may be more for other eps but only a bit, so be warned.**

**I am not sure when the next updates will be now as i have a HUGE week next week...major exams and assignments, then i might be going away for 3 weeks and am not sure if i will be able to get any updated. But we'll see. For once i do not have too much to say here, so let's get on with it...**

* * *

**WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS**

**Chapter eleven: In a moment of desperation**

Maria glanced at the time and groaned the moment Isabel awoke her form her slumber.

'It's almost 3am!'

'Michael' Isabel hissed and grabbed him. 'There's an armed guy at Jeffrey's house, threatening them'

Michael got out of bed instantly and grabbed his jacket.

'Oh please be careful' Maria begged and he gave her a kiss before following Isabel.

* * *

Max, Isabel, Michael and Kyle found an area of the house where they could see what was going on.

There was a man in a suit, holding a gun at Hazel. She and Jeffrey were tied together on the couch.

Kyle looked up to see that the light was off in Cindy's bedroom.

'Isabel and Kyle, sneak into the back and get the kid out of there. Michael and I will confront the guy' Max told them and they split up.

Isabel placed her hand on the lock of the back door until she heard a "click".

She and Kyle crept upstairs, which was risky as they were in clear view of the man if he had turned around.

'Hey Cindy' Kyle whispered as he found her under the bed. She ran to him and he told her to go with Isabel.

'Kyle, you're not going back there' Isabel told him firmly.

'I have to save her' he replied.

'Let the others handle it' Isabel grabbed his arm. 'This girl needs you right now'

Max unlocked the front door and entered the loungroom. The gun was instantly pointed at him. He raised his hand to use his powers, but nothing happened.

'Surprised?' Agent Adams held up a device…the same device that Brody Davis has.

'Our powers don't work' Max hissed to Michael.

'Great' Michael cursed from his hidden spot.

'So, what are you doing here Max?' Adams asked casually.

'You know who I am?'

'I know all about you. How you saved Liz Parker seven years ago and how you healed those kids in Phoenix. I was there when you gave your graduation speech. But I must say…you've been rather hard to track down' Adams smiled.

'What do you want from me?' Max asked.

'Nothing…I want you dead' Adams said and shot Max…

Kyle, Isabel and Cindy heard the shots and Kyle went running back.

'No Kyle!' Isabel yelled after him. 'Cindy, go to that house where the others are waiting' she pointed and ran after Kyle.

'DADDY!!' Alan screamed and woke Zan up.

Liz came running into the room while Maria went to the now-awake twins.

Liz picked the crying Alan up.

'It was just a bad dream' she tried to comfort him, until she heard the shots…

Maria had heard them too and moments later the front door was thrown opened. She checked who it was and saw a tearful but silent Cindy.

After the shots, the kids had all gone quiet, so Maria left the twins (They were almost asleep again) and went to hug Cindy –The girl needed someone.

Liz came downstairs also but brought the boys as they couldn't get back to sleep and were very upset.

There were then several more shots and Liz realised that the police would be showing up real soon.

Michael came through the front door and Maria noticed his lip was bleeding and he had some blood on his hands.

'Are you hurt uncle Michael?' Zan asked. This was the first time he's called Michael "uncle".

'Just a cut' he answered quickly and knew there was no time to explain everything, but he looked down at Alan and remembered something…

'Alan' he crouched down to the toddler and tried to think how to say it without panicking the boys. 'Um, there was a bad man at Cindy's house and your…daddy tried to stop him. We got the bad man but your daddy is very hurt…do you think you could heal him?'

'Oh my god' Liz gasped.

'I help daddy' Alan nodded and Michael picked him up. 'Sorry Liz, stay here…everything will be okay, I promise' Michael then left with Alan while Liz sat on the floor.

Zan watched as she tried not to cry, for his sake. Zan wanted to help and was a bit jealous that Alan was the one his daddy needed. Zan decided to try and connect with his new mummy Liz, maybe if she knew he was scared too…she won't feel alone or anything.

Zan reached over and held her hand.

'It's okay mummy' he said and focused on forming a connection, but instead he got a flash…

'_Max loves you' Tess told Liz as they sat in the car that night. 'Every time we were together…every time we kissed, he was thinking of you. He had these flashes that I saw…and they were always of you'_

'_Why are you telling me this?' Liz asked._

'_Because I know how much it must have hurt you' Tess replied._

_Liz nodded a little and after a brief pause, she spoke again._

'_So you're really gonna do this, huh?'_

'_At least I can do one good thing with my life' Tess turned towards the door._

'_You just did' Liz told her and she gave a half-smile before she went to leave again._

'_Hey Tess…you're not gonna let them throw you in the white room, are you?'_

'_No' Tess shook her head and got out of the car. She walked behind it and over to the fence, using her powers to create an opening. Tess walked through and disappeared into the darkness._

_There were then sounds of men shouting and several seconds later there was gunfire. As the alarms sounded, the gunfire increased and got louder._

_It all ended with a huge explosion…_

'Ahh!' Zan cried and jumped back in shock as to what he'd just seen…the images that haunt his dreams.

'What? Are you okay?' Liz asked him, but he didn't reply.

Liz was there the night his mother died…

* * *

Michael knocked on the front door of Jeffrey's house. 'It's Michael' he said. 'I have Alan…could you…clean up a bit?'

'Why clean when daddy hurt?' Alan asked.

'Alan, come people didn't make it, but don't look' he said. 'Close your eyes until I tell you to open them okay?'

Alan obeyed and Michael opened the door.

Isabel was a few meters away and had Max's head rested on her lap. She was crying and stroking his hair.

'Alan is going to try and heal Max' Michael told her.

'He shouldn't…see…' Max gasped through coughing blood.

'His eyes are closed' Isabel told him.

'Alan, he's bleeding a lot' Michael told him so he wouldn't be alarmed as Michael placed his hands on the wound.

'I heal daddy now?' Alan asked with his eyes closed tightly.

'Yes' Michael told him panickly as Max clearly wasn't going to last another five minutes and it's a miracle he'd lasted this long.

_He's probably thinking of Liz and the boys, _Michael guessed. If he'd been shot, he knew Maria and the twins would give him strength to hold on as long as he could.

Alan's hands began to glow brightly as he focused on healing his dad with everything it took. He got flashes of his parents kissing and when they got married. He was when he was born and Max held him proudly. He also saw the day Zan came home…

Michael grabbed Alan as he fell backwards and his hands stopped glowing.

'Oh my god, is he okay?' Isabel gasped as Max sat up painfully.

'He's just passed out' Max said as he checked his son. 'The healing must have taken a toll on his energy…like it does to me, but he's a lot younger' Max got up, still holding Alan. 'Ow! He healed me but I still feel sore' he said as Isabel looked panicked.

Max looked around and saw two bodies covered in sheets.

'What happened?' he gasped.

'After you were shot, I ran in and fought with that FBI guy…he hit me with something and it knocked me out' Michael said and moved some of his hair to reveal the bleeding wound. He had to hide it when he'd gone to tell the others, but got Alan instead.

'Kyle ran in and Agent Adams went to shoot him' Isabel continued on from Michael. 'Hazel jumped up and shielded Kyle, but Adams pulled the trigger…she died instantly' she sniffed and Kyle kicked anything near him.

'I grabbed the gun and shot him' Kyle said through clenched teeth.

'You saved us Kyle' Isabel said.

'Not Hazel' he glared.

'What do we do now?' Jeffrey spoke for the first time in ages. 'We can't just leave my house like this and why haven't the cops showed up yet?'

'We're screwed Maxwell' Michael sighed and everyone turned to Max for guidance and a solution to this mess.

'We do what we did last time' Max said. 'We leave…fast'

* * *

**Author's notes: There, now whatcha think? **

**Yes the last comment made by Max is that they will once again "be needing a van" as Michael had said in 'graduation'. But never fear, this fanfiction is nowhere near ending! I would love to know whatcha think and I'm gonna get to work on the next chappy now as my studying and stuff starts tomorrow...i'm making the most of tonight -my last night of freedom:P**

**-Mel**


	12. Too good to last

**Author's notes: Well, one of my quickest updates! Because I've got exma sthen holidays (which may or may not enable posting)...so i'm on a bit of an updating fast streak for this weekend b4 the big week of annoance.**

**I would like to thank 'tiny-pixie', when they arrived at their new home, they put the van in the garage for in case they needed it again...looks like they do! Alan's healing will mature to a more powerful level than Max's as he gets older, so that is why Alan can do so well when he's almost 2 years old ;). Thanks also to 'Love Angel 1705' for your review and glad you think I did a good job...comments like that allow me to sleep at night lol :P**

**Okay so onwards with the chappy, would give ya a summary but if i make 'tiny-pixie' wait any longer for this chapter she'll kill me and I can't update if i'm dead...I don't think, hmmm...**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Too good to last**

"_We leave…fast"_

Those words were not welcomed to anyone's ears.

'Me too?' Jeffrey asked as this place has been his home for so long and he couldn't imagine leaving his job.

'Unless you can explain this to the police' Michael told him, gesturing to the room.

'If I leave, people are going to belive I killed them' Jeffrey pointed out.

'I removed Kyle's prints from the gun, so Adams is still the shooter' Isabel said.

'Let's get back to the others to plan how we're going to do this' Max said.

'You mean ask Liz to put her genius mind to work?' Isabel teased/ She knew her brother too well.

Max (carrying Alan) and Jeffrey headed out the door and Isabel noticed Kyle was looking down at Hazel's body.

'Kyle?' She went over and put an arm around him to lead him back to the others.

* * *

After Maria hit Michael for acting like he wasn't in pain but he really was; Max healed him and noticed Zan was keeping as far away from everyone as possible.

'What's wrong?' he asked and went to pick him up, but he pulled away and ran up to his room, that he shared with Alan.

'What's up with Zan?' Max asked Liz and she explained what had happened when he'd held her hand.

Cindy sat on the couch as Jeffrey tried to explain to her that her mother was dead. She closed her eyes and shut out every sound around her. Cindy focused and used her ability to sense emotions. Max's was too jumbled up, Liz was worried and had a fear of letting them down, Maria was hysterically worried, and Michael was protective and relieved? Jeffrey was depressed, but Kyle's was different. Cindy's power was limited to strong emotions, but she felt Kyle's to a deeper level. Kyle was utterly heart broken. He was also confused. mad and worried.

Cindy re-opened her eyes and allowed sound to reach her once more. Jeffrey was sitting beside her with his head in his hands. Cindy got up and ran over to Kyle. He saw her and opened his arms to hug her tightly.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't save your mum'

'I never had a mum' Cindy whispered. 'She may have given birth to me, but she wasn't my mum. But now she's no longer in pain anymore and she can stop crying over Harris'

'Harris?' This was a new name. 'Who's that?'

'My little brother, she gave him away five years ago when he was a baby' Cindy replied.

Kyle hugged her again and admired Cindy's strength to go on, despite what she's been through.

'Oh no' Cindy gasped. 'I forgot! That man called someone and said that if he wasn't back by 10am…get them all and show no mercy'

'What?' Kyle then turned to the group and yelled for their attention. 'We have to get out of here' he said.

'We know' Maria sighed.

'No, I mean we have to get out of here, now!' Kyle said loudly. 'In approximately five hours, the FBI are going to swarm in here and it'll all be over'

'What?' Isabel snapped.

'How do you know this?' Liz asked.

'Cindy overheard that Adam guy on the phone'

'She can't talk' Jeffrey said.

'Can too' Cindy said and a few were in shock, but Jeffrey was clearly stunned that his niece could talk after all.

'Okay, everyone pack' Max said and felt Alan waking up, but he kept his eyes closed tight.

'Uncle Michael?' Alan called out. 'Can I open my eyes now?'

'Yeah' Michael nodded.

'Daddy' Alan hugged Max. 'You better now?'

The front door flew open and Bradley stood there in panic.

'Michael!' he ran over to him. 'We have a serious problem'

'What happened?' Michael asked.

'Michael, who is this?' Isabel asked.

'The FBI guys took Richie…his mum called ten minutes ago to warn us…we said goodbye to our parents and the others are nearby' Bradley explained.

'Richie's ten right?' Michael asked and Bradley nodded.

'Michael? What's going on?' Max asked nervously.

'Maxwell, remember when you healed those kids in Phoenix? I told you that healing them all would come back and bite you in the ass…well it did. Bradley is one of four here in Helena'

Max looked at the teen in shock.

'Thanks for healing us' Bradley said. 'But what are we gonna do about Richie?'

'Do you know exactly where he is? Michael asked.

'Yes, an old warehouse on paver road'

'Okay, are the others up for it?' Michael asked.

'Yes' Bradley replied and waved his hand. Several seconds later, Madalen and a black boy came inside.

'I'm Kevin' the twelve-year-old boy said.

'Nice to meet you' Michael sighed.

'You don't plan on taking the kids to save Richie, do you?' Isabel asked.

'Sure, we have powers…which Michael has helped to train me and gave advice for the others' Bradley said.

'And just when exactly were you gonna tell us Michael?' Maria glared at him.

'What can you do?' Max interrupted.

'I can see anything…x-ray, night vision…anything. But I can also control energy like Michael can' Bradley replied.

'I wouldn't call it controlling' Maria muttered.

'I can change visual…hair appearance, colours and stuff' Madalen said. 'And I can copy anyone's powers, like I copied Bradley's x-ray vision just then'

'I can be invisible at will and control plants' Kevin added. 'Richie can fix anything and zaps'

'We're running out of time' Bradley said.

'You're right, let's go' Michael said and Isabel ran over.

'I'm, coming too' She said and they all left.

Maria sighed, Michael seemed to care about kids but he hadn't spent much time with his own lately.

'Okay, we have to get packing' Max said and handed Alan to Liz. 'I'm going to see how Zan is' he told her and went up to the boy's room.

* * *

Zan was sitting on his bed and looked up at Max when he came in.

'Are you okay Zan?' Max asked. 'Liz said something happened before…do you want to talk about it?'

'No' he said. 'Hard to talk about…are you okay?'

Max nodded and gave Zan a hug.

'Well Liz and I are here when you feel like talking okay?'

'Okay' Zan said.

'We're moving, so you need to pack' Max told him and went to leave.

'Daddy? Is the white room a bad place?'

* * *

Everyone spent the next few hours packing and Maria had rushed over to tell her mum and Jim to pack as well.

Michael and the four kids returned at 8:30 and everyone was very tense.

'Okay, how are we going to do this? Kyle asked. 'There are 18 of us and one van can't fit that many'

'We'll have to split up' Liz sighed sadly.

'At least for now'

'I'll take the fantastic four' Jeffrey said and gestured to the Phoenix kids –as Michael calls them.

'Are you sure?' Max asked.

'Yeah' Jeffrey then turned to Cindy. 'Would you like to come with me or stay with Kyle?'

Cindy hugged Kyle and Jeffrey nodded.

'I have a friend in Alantic City, so we'll go there'

'That's a long way' Liz said. 'We need to be distant but within a radius' she grabbed a map as Amy and Jim came in with their bags.

'Okay, how many groups and of who?' Liz asked as Max smiled at her.

They argued for a while until they finally had the groups: Group one was Jeffrey and the Phoenix kids. Group Two was Maria, Michael, the twins, Amy, Jim, Kyle and Cindy. Group three was Max, Liz, the boys and Isabel…

There was a knock at the door and everyone tensed.

'It's only 9' Maria said and shoved Michael to answer to door.

'Jesse?' Michael asked and Isabel jumped up.

Yes, it was Jesse and Isabel ran over to him crying.

'How'd you find us?' Max asked.

'StarMagazine' Jesse replied before Isabel started kissing him.

'Oh you stupid, stupid idiot' Isabel grinned. 'What are you doing here?'

'Do you even have to ask?' Jesse replied.

'We have to go' Liz reminded them.

'I need some help with my car' Jeffrey said and Michael was about to when Maria grabbed him.

'I know he's your best friend, but your family needs you' she told him and he followed her upstairs.

'You get Kira' Maria said as she picked Henry up.

'Come on Kira' he told her as she started giggling at the sight of him.

'Dada' she smiled and her parents look at her in shock and joy.

'Star!' Henry yelled, not wanting to be left out.

* * *

Maria, Michael and the twins took the Jetta while Amy, Jim, Cindy and Kyle took Kyle's car as he didn't want to part with it. Jeffrey's car had room for him and the kids, so they took that. Max, Liz, their boys, Isabel and Jesse took the van.

It was 9:35am and they all dove away from yet another home.

Jeffrey's group were going to Alantic City, Michael's group were going to Miami and Max's group were going to Chicago.

They drove out of Helena and once again headed out on an open road, not knowing where their new journey would take them, but they all hoped that their paths would re-join again soon…

* * *

Author's notes: I'm so sorry that I didn't include what actually happened when they went to rescue Richie, but maybe i'll put it in later...it's just I had to get thorugh this chappy asap...and yes Cindy does have powers, well mainly just that one, but I will expand on that later...jsut kow that she has not been healed by Max and she is not an alien (she's got alien powers, but isn't an alien I mean).

Okay, I'm gonna get to work on my study soon...but might update another chappy soon :P I'm gonan do a time skip for chapter 14 onwards. A time skip is what i refer to when in a fanfiction the authors saids things such as 'One week later' or '5 years later' you get what I mean? But that'll happen chappy 14...anyways, let me know whatcha thing peoples!

-Mel


	13. Forever taking road trip

**Author's note: **Okay, so i'm back from holiday a few days early :p. I did not get internet access (other than library but they had stupid rules that prevented me submitting ff -glare)...but i got to do lots of work on my ficcy (and others) in which since my nana has a printer i did not have to write by hands so it went a lot faster...I am currently finalising chapter 25! (Not the end of the fic, just adding the last lines before moving onto chapter 26).

I am feeling very hurt at the moment thoughas the day after i'd left, my best friend (my dog) passed away due to a stupid tick and my family were unable to get her to the vet in time. I guess i was sort of in denial, but not it's hit hard...so if i don't update as fast as my usual standard...sorry, but you'll have an idea why. I hope to get a new dog soon as no dog is far more painful than anything. Not sure what breed though, so if u know any breeds that are good guard/protective dogs as well as friendly (like she was -Chocolate Kelpie). Then i'd love to know what you think (we don't want big dogs, but medium is okay and small is negotiable but depends...mainly looking at medium). -Thanks.

Now i'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, sorry i can't be more hugable at the moment, but you deserve to be mentioned, so when you review this chappy (assumeing you will :P) and if you'd reviewed chapter 11, then let me know and i'll thank you in the next chapter (author notes) k? Sorry i jsut am iabit behind and yeah...

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Forever taking road trip**

'What time is it?' Liz asked Max.

'Almost one, why?'

'Nothing' Liz shook her head and glanced back out the window of the van.

'Liz, you keep asking for the time, are you expecting something to happen?'

'She's worried' Isabel told him as she made her way over, trying not to wake Jesse or the two boys sleeping on his lap.

'Michael does it too…and it drives Maria insane' she added.

'She's right' Liz gave in. 'I am worried, about Zan. You said he mentioned the white room Max, what exactly did he say?'

'He just asked if it was a bad place. I told him it was a terrible place and he just nodded' Max shrugged but kept his eyes firmly on the road.

'The only way he could really know about the white room is if he saw something when he touched me' Liz realized. 'But how?'

Isabel then noticed that Zan had woken up and was watching them.

'Hey' she smiled to him as he crawled over now that they all knew he was awake.

'The Marsden family took care of me when I was a baby until they died in a crash and I got to meet grandma and grandpa…Mrs Marsden once told me that it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs' Zan said softly.

'We're just a bit worried' Isabel sat him on her lap.

'Daddy, why didn't you want me?'

'Oh course I wanted you Zan' Max replied. 'Hey, we're at a park…how about you wake Alan so the two of you can go have a play?' Max changed the subject quickly.

* * *

'Maria, you're snoring' Michael poked her but she subconsciously hit his hand away. She didn't normally snore, but it has been a terribly long day. 

They were currently caught in traffic, which meant Michael could turn around and check the twins. Henry was sound asleep, but Kira was incredibly fascinated by her feet and kept giggling over them.

'I hope Kyle can keep up to us' Maria yawned and stretched.

'Jeez! Don't do that!' Michael jumped.

'Do what?' he asked naively and smiled at their daughter. 'Mum said I used to be fascinated in my hands when I was a baby Maria said. 'So anything been happening that I slept through?'

'You snore' Michael stated.

'I do not' she retaliated.

'Yeah, you do' He said and was getting frustrated with the slow-moving and noisy traffic.

'I don't snore!'

'Liar' he told her and as she opened her mouth to reply, Henry started crying and that resulted in Kira to start screaming too.

'This is gonna be a long trip' Michael sighed while Maria rang Kyle to inform him that they were pulling over beside a nearby shopping mall.

---------------------------------------

'You should have heard how loud Maria used to yell' Amy said as she quieted Kira down.

'Used to?' Michael snorted and if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding Henry…Maria would have hit him right then.

Amy caught Kyle off-guard when she handed Kira to him without a warning and linked arms with Maria and Cindy.

'We have to go and get some more diapers' Maria explained. 'And some food would be handy too as I am very sure that no one here wants to starve? Yes, we could order take-away but it would actually cost more and we all know how uptight you lot are about spending money on what you call "un-needed items" okay?' Maria gave her kids a kiss each. 'Don't worry, we'll be back in and hour or so'

The boys watched the three women walk off towards the mall like they were on some sort of mission.

'What just happened?' Jim asked.

'Translate' Kyle ordered when he turned to face Michael.

'Ah…something about diapers' he shrugged and moved Henry into a more upright position due to his constant squirming, even if it was done sleepishly.

'Ten bucks saids they come back with more that just diapers' Kyle said.

'Twenty bucks saids they forget the diapers' Jim joined in.

Michael felt Henry's head to discover that he had a slight fever.

Maria and the other two girls were staring through a shop window when Maria suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in severe pain and yelling out.

'Period pains' Amy assured the concerned passerby's. The pair took Maria back to the others (with diapers and several other bags). Henry was crying but it was different somehow and Kira was not joining in for once.

'Maria?' Michael asked in alarm and Amy took Henry off him carefully to check him over as something was clearly not right here.

Michael knelt down to Maria and placed a hand under her shirt and on her stomach.

'If the words "You're pregnant" come floating out of your mouth, I swear to god I'll…' Maria rapidly felt a warm sensation and felt instantly better…the same second that her son stopped crying…

'You owe me twenty bucks' Kyle held out a hand to his father as they got back into the car once everything had been confirmed as "okay" for now.

* * *

A few days later and everyone had traveled far and doing great…almost 

About eight hours from Chicago, Max and his group were staying in a hotel as another night in the van was bound to have Isabel blowing it up…regardless of who was in it. They were all crowded around the TV; well, all but Zan and Alan was asleep on Max.

'Hey' Liz smiled down at Zan when she found him sitting on the bed that she and Max were going to sleep on later, assuming her husband felt like sleeping.

'Mind if I join you?' she asked. She sat beside him after receiving a mere shrug from him, something he seemed to have picked up from Max.

'We haven't had much time to talk, just you and me' Liz said nicely. 'Oh and did you know that if you care about some one a lot, then you can share moments of your life with them?' she asked, trying to explained "getting flashes when things get tense" to Zan.

'But you can't always control what you let them see…and they can do the same for you too. I do care about you a lot Zan and I think you saw something that time when you held my hand, can we talk about it?'

'I wasn't trying to see parts of your life' Zan admitted after several nervous sighs. 'But I saw you and my mum'

'And what were we doing?' Lax asked, trying her keep her voice as calm as possible as her mind started going into overdrive as 90 of her time with Tess did not end very well at all.

Zan shrugged and looked away, almost uncomfortably. 'Daddy didn't really love her, did he?' Zan asked bravely, he may be almost four, but he was a tough kid and that was another obvious thing he took after Max with.

'Zan, I know it's hard…I really do. I have lost someone I care a lot about too. His name was Alex and we were best friends, so close as if we were family. But even though it makes us feel bad or even lonely, we have to stay strong and try not to worry about what happened a long time ago, but live now okay?'

Zan nodded, getting up on to hug Liz tightly with a smile on his face again.

* * *

'Remind me again how we got the longest distance to travel?' Maria complained as they were once again on the road and driving endlessly to Miami. 

Michael just sighed, as he knew that she wasn't done.

'I mean SURE Miami is a common holiday location and it's warm down there with beaches and all…but the drive there so darn long and annoying!' Maria breathed angrily and leaned back in her seat again once she'd tossed the map back into the glove compartment.

'Well, we're almost halfway…if that helps' Michael said, hoping it was safe to talk.

'And how does that help?' Maria rolled her eyes as she thought they'd passed halfway already. She just sat boredly in her seat and played with her engagement ring after that.

'Mama' Henry said when he woke up and saw Maria.

Maria spun around to look at him tearfully as Michael gave him quick glances through the mirror.

'Yes honey?' Maria awed of Henry while Kira seemed to be getting grumpy from the lack of attention.

* * *

It would be another 3 days before Michael and his new family would reach Miami, but Max's family were lucky to be only several hours away. 

Jeffrey and the kids arrived safely at Alantic City, but even though it was further than Chicago, they were able to reach their destination faster as Jeffrey knew the roads well and all the shortcuts. He rung the others to let them know they were fine. The kids were taking it pretty rough, but they had a lot of strength to pull it together. Getting cancer and beating can give you that kind of confidence and strength.

So, by the end of the week…

Isabel, Jesse, Max, Liz, and the two boys had bought a fancy place in Chicago with Jesse's money. The house was two storeys high and had a fenced pool out the back. Zan and Alan got their own rooms, as well as Jesse and Isabel and of course Liz and Max got their own room as well. Isabel was a bit suspicious when Jesse made sure there was two spare rooms and glared at his "just in case" excuse and grin. The boys were happy and Max even put a swing out back for them. Zan had gotten to put his past aside like Liz advised and was back to calling her his "mummy".

Maria, Michael and their twins got a house (with the leftover of Michael's large sum of money that he was still being punished by Maria for stealing). The house was average, but had a sandpit out the back and a tire swing. There were four rooms, so Henry and Kira got a room each and their parents took the large, main bedroom. That did leave one spare room, but the couple didn't have any ulterior motives as of this point.

Amy, Jim, Kyle and Cindy had the home a few houses down from them. They bought it with the money Jim had been saving up over the years and it was enough to allow themselves a fenced pool as well, but it wasn't a huge one. There were three bedrooms; one for Amy and Jim, whom were planning to get married in a few weeks and the other two rooms were for Kyle and Cindy. Kyle let Cindy have the larger of the two. He and Cindy had really bonded on a father/daughter level and she was now even gotten to the point of calling him her dad.

* * *

**Author's notes: **This is the end on this part of my ficcy...what I mean by that is the next chapter will be a time skip (eg: 8 months later). Hope you'll like it cuz i do...there won't be another time skip til later even though it's not really much of a time skip at all. If at any point that i use a time skip, you are unsure of the ages of anyone (i.e kids) then just say in your review that you're unsure and i'll respond on my next author note :P 

Next chappy will be up soon enough...but you know what I love:P reviews!


	14. I do, I don't I am, I'm not

**Authors notes:** Okay, this is the chapter that i was looking forward to most!

Thanks to RBDFAN for your review. And tiny-pixie, i was a bit worried about how the vehicle swithcing was going to turn out, glad to hear it was good...thanx!

Sara, thanks for your review and I found your advice on the dog breeds very useful, so thankyou and i might even consider getting that one. Btw, I am gonnac all my dog 'Sullivan' :) Your dog sounded great too, and i did a bit of research...sounds like a promising breed...but i'm still open to more advice etc!

Anyways, onwards with the chappy!

NOTE: This chapter has two main storylines hence the title being tow in one 'I do, i don't and 'i am, i'm not'...just lettin ya know!

Oh and it's a longer chappy than a usually do, anyways...enjoy!

* * *

5 hours, 2 weeks and 8 months later:

'Do you, Mr Michael Guerin, take Miss Maria DeLuca to be your lawful, wedded wife, trough health and sickness, through everything that shall come your way, until death do you part?' The priest asked, as Michael and Maria stood side-by-side in front of their reasonably small crowd of their friends and family. He glanced nervously at them and back to the priest, avoiding Maria's eyes. He bowed his head and took a deep breath…

* * *

5 hours earlier…

It was 6am and Michael was walking around in panic. It was the big day that Isabel, Maria and Amy had been planning for the last three months and he had been looking forward to it then…but now he wasn't so sure.

'Hey Michael' Max laughed as he saw his brother/friend having a breakdown of stress. 'Calm down man'

'Max, I don't think I can do this' Michael replied honestly.

Max knew he was going to say that, Michael wasn't the kind of guy who would just on the commitment wagon.

'Yeah I know Michael, but the bottom line is: Do you want to spent the rest of your life with Maria or would you rather stay the boyfriend that can't really commit?'

Michael glared at him. 'It's not that, it's just…what if is screw things up? Sure we're great now…but what happens later? I don't think I can do this' Michael pulled off his bow tie and Max went over to grab it off him.

'Just calm down' Max instructed and Michael took deep breathes, even if they weren't helping at all. 'You were the one that proposed remember? You were the one that said you can promise her now' Max reminded him.

'Yeah but I proposed to promise us a future and what if-'

'Okay big boy' Isabel smiled as she came over with Jesse. 'You shut up and listen' she ordered. 'Marriage? It's huge, it comes with stress and a lot of compromising' she said and Jesse frowned at her slightly. 'But it's a unbreakable bond between two people that love each other so much that they want to spent the rest of their lives together' she told him while she put his bow back on him and tied it nicely, double checking it looked perfect again.

'Ever heard of divorce?' Michael mutter and Isabel hit him.

'I mean it and not that I want to put anymore pressure on you…but if you back out now…you won't be Maria's boyfriend Michael…you'll lose her' Isabel sighed and grabbed Max's arm. 'We need your help' she led him out of the tent.

Jesse and Michael watched them leave and sighed.

'Hey' Jesse said to Michael. 'Marriage is those things, but the woman make it out to be larger than it is. It's like signing a contract…you are admitting your pure love to someone and don't want to spend your life with anyone other than them. Something like that, but the wives generally get the control over the relationship then and you got lots of in-laws. But trust me man, from someone with experience…you have to be sure you want to commit to Maria for life and as long as you love her more than anything…you'll be fine' Jesse pat his back. 'It is very nerve-wrecking and sure your head swims with doubts and what ifs…but it's all part of getting married'

'This helps how?' Michael sighed.

Jesse smiled in humor, as it is never easy to get through to Michael by simply talking to him. 'Just be sure that this life is what you want' he then left the tent with Michael feeling more stressed than he had before.

* * *

3 hours to go…

'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' Maria was hyperventilating as she glanced down at her beautiful, white wedding dress.

'Breath!' Liz reminded her as Amy added the finishing touches.

'What if he backs out? Oh god, what if I back out?' Maria gasped and Amy shoved another bottle of "grief relieve" into her hand.

'Maria honey, it's tough I know…but stop this, calm down' Amy ordered and Isabel came in with a grin on her face.

'Oh wow…you look great' she said to Maria and Amy got back up as she was done with fixing the dress so Maria's wouldn't trip if her legs disobeyed her when she walked down the isle.

'It'll be okay' Liz assured her best friend. 'You just need to clear your mind and try not to panic'

'Too late' Maria replied. 'I'm panicking!' she said loudly and the three girls tried to relax her, but not much luck.  
'He won't back out' Amy told her firmly.

'How do you know? Michael isn't the commitment type and this is the biggest commitment there is!'

'Trust me' Amy sighed and gave her daughter a hug.

* * *

1 hour to go…

The wedding was at a park near a large pond and every member of the "I know an alien club" was there, including the Parker's, Evans and Jesse's mum and step-dad (they had been let in on the secret a few days ago when they tracked Jesse down).

Everyone was taking his or her places or seats because the wedding was to proceed shortly.

Maria was now a lot calmer but still doubting massively and Michael had abandoned though on his outfit and was sitting in a chair with Isabel and Jeffrey as he rested his face in his hands. He was no sooner able to cope with this than he had three hours ago. When it came time to announce it…will he be able to say, "I do"? And if he did…will he purely mean it?

* * *

The wedding…

The priest looked down at the nervous lovers with a reassuring smile. They were not the first couple he'd seen like this on their wedding day. Michael and Maria seemed so doubtful and scared, but that wasn't a new sight for the priest either.

'Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca stand before their friends and family today…' The priest introduced and raved as Michael was staring at his feet and was still trying to work out what he was going to do and if he could really do this. Maria gave a quick glance at him and her nerves froze…he didn't look to sure of himself at all and that scared her because she knew they could not go back to just dating…if he backed out now, she'd lose him forever.

The priest cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

'Do you, Mr Michael Guerin, take Miss Maria DeLuca to be your lawful, wedded wife, trough health and sickness, through everything that shall come your way, until death do you part?' The priest asked and looked down at the couple that was so sure of their love for one another, but Michael was so unsure of himself.

Michael glanced nervously at those seated behind him, giving him their support and then he turned back to the priest. Michael was avoiding looking at Maria because he knew she was aware of his uneasiness and that he really wasn't too sure about this now that is was actually happening. He bowed his head and took a deep breath. Michael saw Henry and Kira nearby, all dressed up (to their annoyance) and sitting next to each other boredly, but they were holding hands as usual and Henry had the cushion with the two wedding rings atop.

He turned back and bowed his head again with a sigh. Michael stared at his feet for a few more seconds and knew everyone was awaiting his answer; he then glanced up and looked right into Maria's eyes. He saw her love and admiration for him, but there was also a hint of concern and fear. They have been through hell and back on numerous occasions and still they stood here today, in love and with no intention to inflict harm upon the other in any shape or form. They were the parents to a lovely boy and girl that were going to have their first birthday in early February.

Michael smiled and took Maria's hands into his.

'I do' I finally breathed out those words that were the most meaningful words that he had ever said in his whole life, and the part that shocked him was that he meant it, all doubt was gone when he looked into Maria's deep green eyes.

Maria sniffed and tried to fight the tears as she knew he meant those words, the whole crowd knew he meant them. Michael Guerin was not the person to say something like that if he had even a shred of doubt.

'And do you, Miss Maria DeLuca, take Mr Michael Guerin to be your lawful, wedded husband, trough health and sickness, through everything that shall come your way, until death do you part?' The priest continued, feeling silently proud of this young man whom clearly cared for his wife-to-be very much.

'I d-do' Maria sniffed and laughed at her own tears.

'Then one this fateful day of November, I am delighted to pronounce you man and wife. May your life be filled with love and warmth, through your entire time together…you may kiss the bride' the priest smiled and the crowd clapped. Michael lifted the thing over her face and leaned so close that their noses touched briefly. He had a smile on his face that Maria had only seen once before and that was when their two children were born. It was the smile of pure joy and acceptance.

Michael wiped off her tears and placed his lips to hers. It was the most passionate and gentlest kiss Michael had ever given her.

Everyone stood up cheering and clapping as Henry and Kira tried to get up but gave up hope when they fell back on their seats.

Michael and Maria parted when their lack of oxygen made itself clear. Michael picked up his wife and carried her back down the isle as she cried and laughed in his arms.

This was a big step for Michael Guerin, and for the first time in his life…he was truly happy…

* * *

Several weeks later…the honeymoon to Paris was over. The married couple returned to Chicago for a night before heading back home to Miami where Amy and Jim were babysitting the twins.

It was the first time the twins had been separated from their parents so they weren't having the best of time there.

Maria picked up the pair and brought them home while Michael called work to say he would be back next week.

* * *

The day afterwards, in Chicago…

'Mummy!' two-year-old Alan dropped his sandwich on the floor again.

Liz came to clean it up while Max was in the kitchen so he made Alan another one.

'Can I help?' four-year-old Zan asked keenfully but Max just pat him on his head with a smiled as Zan was constantly asking that question.

'How about you just eat your sandwich with your bother okay?'

'Okay' he mumbled and walked over to sit at the table with Alan. Zan had his hands full with his plate, so Liz came over to help him get on the chair.

Isabel and Jesse came into the kitchen for breakfast too, but seemed to be arguing about something.

'Would you stop over-worrying about me? That's Max and Michael's job' Isabel sighed angrily.

'Well you shouldn't go to work if you're not feeling well' Jesse didn't give in.

'I'm fine' Isabel tried to convince him.

'What's going on?' Max asked in a concerned tone that made Isabel roll her eyes.

'She was throwing for like ten minutes just before, but she still wants to go to work' Jesse tried to put things into perspective.

Max looked at Isabel and she knew he was about to agree with Jesse.

'Really, I'm fine' she said louder and shook her head. She knew they wouldn't let her out of the house unless she convinced them, so she helped herself to some toast and juice.

'Well she is eating' Jesse thought aloud.

'Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing' Max shrugged but was still a bit worried.

'Got to go' Isabel dashed out when she saw she was going to be late.

'Yeah me too' Jesse ran after her since they only had one car and if she took it then he was going to be more than just late for work.

'I'm sure Isabel's fine' Liz said and handed Max some toast too. Max noticed the slight smile on Liz's face, as she also appeared deep in thought about something so he let it go…for now.

* * *

An hour later, in Miami…

'Michael! Get up!' Maria was yelling at him, but he was not obeying. 'Fine' she sighed and saw Kira crawling around just outside the room. He would never hurt his children and she used this to her advantage.

'Kira honey, daddy needs help getting out of bed' she picked up her daughter and placed her on the bed in front of Michael.

'Daddy! Up!' she hit him on the head with her alien rattle.

'Ouch!' he yelped and saw her sitting there, shocked by his loud yell. Kira had her mouth hanging open and he glared at Maria. It had become no secret that he was slightly playing favorites between the two kids and spoilt Kira a little more than he should be, which was okay for Maria because she did the same to Henry.

'Hey angel' Michael mumbled and picked up Kira to give her a hug, she loved daddy hugs.

Maria smiled evilly as he got out of bed and carried Kira to get her some breakfast, which had Henry sitting on the floor of the bedroom, looking up at his mother with his arms outstretched.

'Up!' he demanded.

Maria picked him up and gave him a big hug and many kisses before she followed Michael with him in her arms happily. It was strange how two twins were so different. Henry was often more talkative than Kira and louder, but Kira seemed more demanding and stubborn. Both were darling children and adored both parents company, but it was clear that the "like mother, like daughter" did not apply here, nor the "like father, like son" for that matter.

The twins were given cereal as they had only recently learnt to feed themselves and are able to eat solid food.

The couple watched their young and fast learning kids eat. Michael gave Maria a hug from behind and a kiss on her right cheek.

She turned around and hugged him properly.

Since getting married, Michael had become more open to her and even though he was expressing his love a lot more than the Michael she knew, Maria has never complained about it, not even for a second.

* * *

It was December and the Guerin group traveled up to Chicago so they could spent Christmas with the others, even though Jeffrey and the kids were going away for Christmas this year and could not attend. Max and Liz had got a caravan out the back for Jim and Amy. Cindy was going to sleep on the couch while Kyle was beside her on a mattress. Maria and Michael would occupy one of the spare rooms while the twins were in the other.

The greetings were as usual: welcoming, over-exciting and everyone was hugged a few hundred times each.

Everyone was currently outside having lunch on the large, fold out table that Jesse had bought for the occasion as well as chairs for everyone. The four kids were playing with plastic dinosaurs on the grass nearby when everyone looked up to see Isabel making her way back to the house in a slight rush.

'She is defiantly not okay' Jesse frowned as went to go after her when Liz and Maria got up.

'Let us go' Maria told the others as Amy also looked at them acknowledgeably.

Jesse sat back down and the two girls went after Isabel.

They heard her vomiting in the bathroom, but the door was closed and locked.

Liz knocked on the door while Maria spoke.

'Isabel, you okay?'

'I'm fine, go away!' Isabel yelled back.

'Ah the memories' Maria smiled sarcastically as both her and Liz have already reached the conclusion as to what was wrong with Isabel.

'Can you just talk to us?' Liz asked.

'Nothing to talk about…I'm just a bit sick' Isabel grumbled.

'Yeah, almost every morning it seems' Liz hinted. 'And an occasional moment like now'

'So?' Isabel shot back, refusing to even think about it as they were just annoying her now.

'Don't you think it's, you know? Obvious by this point as to why?' Liz sighed loudly.

'What are you on about?' Isabel asked.

'Ah Isabel' Maria cleared her throat. 'You're pregnant'

'No, I'm not!' Isabel yelled back. 'And would you know anyway?'

'Been there, done that' Liz and Maria said in unison as Isabel re-opened the door.

'I'm not pregnant' Isabel told them firmly.

* * *

Authors notes: Of course she's not! Heh, right:P

Well you all know how i love reviews! The more details the happier i am :)

And just for a little fun, this is the title of the nexr chappy: 'C**hapter Fifteen: Isabel's Shock Confession' and no it doens't really involve what you just read, but is more linked to her past...and i bet you'll never guess it! But hey, you can try :P I'd love to hear it tee-hee...anways, should be up soon but i'd love to hear all your thoughts!**

**-Mel**


End file.
